Broma
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: ¿Version vieja? ¡chequen BROMA:REMAKE! ¡Estoy resubiendo este mismo fic yullen y lucky editado y mejorado bajo el nombre de BROMA:REMAKE!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Aqui estoy de nuevo con otro fic YULLEN^^ Denle una oportunidad por favor^^este es el primer cap.^^

Disclaimer: D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

**Broma **

**1.-Ropa nueva **

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana y le dio en la cara. Kanda abrió los ojos lentamente y se quedo acostado unos minutos hasta que de repente le dio un poco de frio, se sentía más fresco que de costumbre. Se tallo los ojos para despertarse un poco y luego se miro el pecho…

Entonces se dio cuenta, llevaba una blusa azul claro con bordados de flores en los bordes, también llevaba una pañoleta azul fuertemente atada al cuello. De seguro seguía dormido, no podía estar llevando eso. Aventó las sabanas al piso para descubrir con horror que aparte de la blusa llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla.

Luego en su escritorio pudo ver una buena cantidad de cosméticos…Debio haberse equivocado de cuarto, Aquel no podía ser el suyo, no podía estarle pasando eso…

Su grito se escucho por toda la orden.

Kanda por su parte se miraba con horror en el espejo la ropa que traía puesta.

-¡pero cómo demonios…-maldijo en voz baja

Se dispuso a buscar su uniforme de exorcista o cualquier otra prenda. Pero sin éxito, no tenía nada, el uniforme y su demás ropa habían desaparecido por completo. Aquello no podía estarle pasando.

-Debe ser una broma….-susurro-una….una broma…-eso debía ser, una broma

Miro hacia su mesa de noche y vio un papel. Lo tomo y lo empezó a leer al mismo tiempo que a su alrededor se formaba un aura asesina. Sin embargo también se notaba un leve rubor en el rostro

La carta decía así:

_Kanda Yu_:

_He secuestrado toda tu ropa así como tu espada. Si quieres recuperarlas tendrás que seguir al pie de la letra estas instrucciones._

_1.-Primero que nada, MAQUILLATE (arréglatelas como puedas pero has que nadie te reconozca), obviamente no le podras decir a nadie quien eres hasta que hayas cumplido la regla cuatro_

_2.-Busca en la orden a alguna persona (debe ser hombre) y coquetéale (actúa como una mujer)_

_3.-Debes estar todo el día con esa persona (lo que significa que estarás todo el día vestido así jejeje)(autora: Vaya que mala soy con Yu… Kanda:Te voy a… (autora corre por su vida)_

_4.-Tienes hasta la media noche para darle un beso a esa persona _

_Si sigues estas instrucciones recuperaras tu ropa y tu espada. Estaré vigilándote todo el día sin descansar ni un minuto así que sabré absolutamente todo lo que hagas, si no sigues alguna de las instrucciones no te devolveré tu ropa. Otra cosa, no le pidas ayuda a nadie (si lo haces puedes ir despidiéndote de tu espada y no la volverás a ver jamás)_

_Atentamente: Ya! como si te lo fuera decir(aprecio mi vida)_

Kanda solo apretó la carta en sus manos y luego la despedazo. Si se llegaba a enterar de quien le había hecho semejante cosa lo iba a matar a golpes. Levarse su ropa y vestirlo de mujer era una cosa, pero llevarse su mugen era un pecado.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero se quedo parado de repente. Aun vestido de mujer y con el cabello suelto lo reconocerían al instante, miro los cosméticos que estaban en su escritorio.

Tendria que maquillarse. No tenía idea de cómo lo haría pero no tenia pensado aguantar las burlas de cierto pelirojo, ni de los demás miembros de la orden.

Finalmente pudo maquillarse quedando irreconocible (autora: no me pregunten como lo logro Kanda: Tsk)

Kanda abrió la puerta de su habitación fijándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca que lo pudiera ver. Justo cuando creyó que no había nadie, salió y pudo escuchar una voz que para su mala suerte conocía

-¡¡¡¡STRIKE!!!!-Lavi se acercaba a toda velocidad con brillitos a su alrededor

Kanda tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo. A pesar de su forma de ser tan bromista Lavi era un bookman, lo mas seguro era que cuando este estuviera cerca lo reconocería a pesar del maquillaje. Ya iba a empezar a correr cuando Lavi llego a su lado.

-Gya!!!!-exclamo el bookman junior-Hola!!!¿Como te llamas???

-Usa…-kanda ya le iba llamar por el apodo que le puso "Usagui"-Ah…yo…-trato de cambiar un poco su voz como la de una mujer-Me…me llamo Yuriko…Takahashi-dijo el primer nombre que le vino a la mente

-Eres de Japón ¿cierto?-le dijo con una sonrisa-Debes ser nueva, nunca te había visto por aquí

-S-si… acabo de llegar…

-Sabes te pareces mucho a Yu…¿De casualidad no eres pariente de èl?

-No..yo no…

-Si, me lo supuse, Yu no podría tener una pariente tan linda como tu…¡Un momento!Dime…-se acerco y le susurro en el oído-¿Entonces eres la novia de Yu?? Ya que acabas de salir de su habitación….

-¿¿¡¡Que??!!-exclamo, no podía creer que el pelirojo llegara a esa conclusión

-Es que es casi imposible salir de la habitación de Yu sin un rasguño, me sorprende que hayas salido de ahí intacta.

Kanda se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía que decir para salir de ese aprieto.

-Tomare tu silencio como un si.-sus ojos esmeralda brillaron-Debo admitir que Yu tiene buen gusto en mujeres… Ah…el moyashi se va poner un poco triste…

-moyashi?…-susurro

-Bueno, Yuriko, le voy a dar los buenos días a Yu y luego te llevare al comedor para que conozcas a todos-dijo mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-¡No!-exclamo Kanda, Lavi le miro extrañado- Esto…èl no esta de buen humor…

-él nunca esta de buen humor, así que le voy a alegrar el dia-dijo sonriendo

-Es que se siente un poco mal…creo que esta un poco enfermo

-Con más razón debería entrar, para hacer que se sienta mejor

-No!...este, además esta muy cansado…-dijo Kanda desesperado, de inmediato se arrepintió de decirlo

-¿Cansado?...-sonrio traviesamente-¿Acaso ustedes dos…

-No…no es eso-intento decir el samurái que supo que pensó el pervertido pelirojo

-No te preocupes no tienes que decir nada.

Así Lavi lo llevo casi a rastras hacia el comedor. Todos lo saludaron, tragándose la historia de que acaba de llegar a la orden para trabajar en el departamento científico. A nadie le pasaba por la mente que era hombre.

-Mucho gusto, soy Lenalee lee-dijo la china sonriente

-Mucho gusto…me-me llamo Yuriko Takahashi-intento sonar timido

-Entonces vas a trabajar en el departamento científico... mi hermano no me dijo nada sobre tu llegada…, es raro que mujeres trabajen en el departamento, de hecho eres la primera en varios años

-¿Enserio? jajaja-rio nerviosamente

Fue entonces que llego cierto moyashi.

-Mucho gusto me llamo Allen-dijo este

-Es…es un placer, yo soy Yuriko Takahashi -respondió Kanda sonrojado y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo (autora: de seguro no le fue nada fácil sonreir jeje, pero cuando lo hace se ven tan bien^^… Kanda: tsk, cierra la boca… ¬///¬)

-Saben, cuando la vi iba saliendo de la habitación de Yu-comento Lavi

-¿¿¡¡De Kanda??!!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos

-Es la novia de Yu-dijo con una gran sonrisa-¿Verdad, Yuriko?

-Eh...yo…-no sabia que decir pero eso de la novia le parecía buen engaño-eh…si…

-Vaya es increíble- dijo Daisya que acaba de llegar (aquí aun seguía vivo)-Nunca creí que ese antisocial pudiera tener novia

-¿Antisocial?-pregunto Kanda reprimiendo su deseo de golpear a su compañero

-Si, me sorprende que tenga una novia tan linda y timida como tu-dijo Lavi que estaba al lado de Daisya-eres todo lo contario a Yu

Kanda los miro con una sonrisa fingida mientras que los mataba en su mente, sin embargo agradecia que no lo reconocieran. Ojala no tuviera que soportar a esos dos bufones mucho tiempo. Los exorcistas empezaron a hablar de manera animada con él, como si realmente fuera una chica.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Allen se había sentado solo en una mesa con la mirada perdida. (autora: para que sea mas fácil, desde aquí empezare a llamar a Kanda Yuriko y me referiré a èl como mujer) Yuriko se separo de los otros exorcistas y se acerco lentamente, Allen parecía tan perdido en su mente que ni siquiera se percato de su presencia

-…-dudo un momento antes de hablar- ¿Estas bien…Walker?- debía llamarlo de alguna manera que no fuera Moyashi

-¿eh?-la miro con una cara tan linda que hizo que Yuriko se sonrojara un poco-eh si, si, estoy bien…

-¿Seguro?-pregunto

-Si, no es nada, solo pensaba en…en alguien…

-…este… ¿quieres caminar conmigo,?-dijo Yuriko casi sin pensar

-eh?...si, claro-acepto sonrojado

Ambos salieron del comedor creyendo que no los vio nadie, sin embargo todos se percataron de su salida. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos durante unos minutos, era un silencio un tanto incomodo que Yuriko no estaba dispuesta a romper hasta que se dio cuenta de que Allen la miraba con curiosidad

-¿Tengo algo?-pregunto casi con rudeza por lo que procuro suavizar su voz

-No, no tienes nada, es solo que…-el menor se sonrojo un poco mas-es solo que me recuerdas a alguien

-…Ya veo…- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en cierto modo ya estaba cumpliendo la segunda instrucción que le dieron- ¿ese "alguien" es importante para ti?

-Si…-Allen miro el piso avergonzado- pero creo que yo no soy importante para esa persona

-Dime, Walker…-se le hacia extraño llamarlo por el apellido

-Llámame Allen, Walker suena demasiado formal-le sonrio el peliblanco

-Es-esta bien-ahora fue turno de Yuriko para sonrojarse-Dime, ¿esa persona que es importante para ti, es Kanda?

-¿¿¡¡Que??!!-exclamo rojo como un tomate-¿¿Cómo lo supiste??

-eh…pues….lo adivine…por eso estas triste ¿no?

-Si, ahora que tu estas con él, yo ya no tengo oportunidad alguna-suspiro, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar a Yuriko le dio ternura y le dieron ganas de decirle quien era realmente

-…-Yuriko se quedo sin palabras, ¿Qué podía decirle?-¿Puedo hacer algo para compensarte?

-¿Compensarme?

-Si, para disculparme de haberte quitado a la persona que te importa…-se sintió un poco tonto diciendo eso

-…¿Kanda es feliz contigo?-le pregunto serio

-…¿eh?, si, si lo es

-Entonces yo tambien estoy feliz-dijo sonriendo dulcemente-si él es feliz yo también lo sere

-Aun así, por que no salimos un rato…-Allen la miro un tanto confundido-Solo por diversión…

-Claro.¿Por que no vamos al pueblo?

-Me parece bien

Yuriko sentía que a cada palabra que decía dejaba de ser ella misma. Debia estar todo el dia con Allen (cosa que no le desagradaba mucho). Se dio cuenta de que realmente lo vigilaban pues sentía una mirada sobre el desde que salió del comedor. Entonces empezó a cuestionarse si quien le había quitado sus cosas había sido alguien que lo saludo en el comedor.

Estaba el conejo pelirojo. Lavi, podría haberlo engañado haciendo como si no la conociera pero…pero dudaba que el "STRIKE!!!" lo hubiera fingido. Lavi quedaba descartado.

Daisya. Èra un bufon, pero actuaba bien, además no seria la primera vez que le hiciese esa clase de dejaría como principal sospechoso del crimen de robar su espada y su ropa

Lenalee. La creía demasido inocente para hacerle algo como esto, pero por otra parte era una chica romantica y probablemente quería ver alguna clase de escena romantica…Sera una sospechosa

En cuanto a Miranda, Krory-que también habían estado con ella esa mañana- no estaba segura, esos exorcistas eran medio distraídos.

Bueno se quedaría con Daisya y Lenalee como los principales sospechosos. Pero esperaría hasta tener su espada en las manos para cuando descubriera quien había sido, descuartizarlo.

------------------------------------

_Este fue el primer capitulo. No estoy muy segura de que sea buena mi idea, pero aun así espero que les haya agradado^^ Prometo no tardarme mucho con el siguiente cap. Por favor envíenme reviews para saber su opinión de este fic ^^_


	2. Paseo

Hola!!!!!Por fin después de un tiempo, aquí esta el 2º capitulo^^. Por cierto muchas gracias a todas por haberme enviado reviews y discúlpenme si no le respodi a alguna. Bueno aquí va^^ Disfrutenlo!!!!^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**2.-Paseo**

Allen y Yuriko caminaban tranquilamente por el pueblo uno al lado del otro. Yuriko haciendo esfuerzos por no sonrojarse cada vez que Allen le miraba con una sonrisa y Allen actuando normal, aunque aun estaba un poco triste por que creía que ya no tenia oportunidad con Kanda(Yuriko). Cada vez que ella veía a Allen triste trataba de sonreir y decirle algo que le subiera los animos, cosa no muy fácil para ella.

Por otra parte Yuriko seguía pensando quien había sido quien le hizo terminar como estaba ahora. No se decidia si había sido el bufon Daisya o la romantica Lenalee…Iba concentrado en estos pensamientos cuando oyo la voz de Allen.

-¡Mira!-dijo emocionado el menor-Abrieron un café aquí, lenalee me había comentado de el, dice que hacen unos postres muy buenos. ¿Te parece si entramos?

-Eh..si, porque no…-Yuriko miro el establecimiento con preocupación, pero lo disimulo-vamos..

Entraron al café y de inmediato pudieron oler el dulce aroma de los pasteles recién hornedos y el olor del café. Se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana y se dispusieron a mirar la carta.

-Vaya-dijo Allen-todo se ve riquísimo…¿Qué pediré?...Haber….

-…-Yuriko miraba la carta con casi repulsión, de seguro todo era demasiado dulce y empalagoso, no sabia si resistiría comer alguna de esas cosas que tanto odiaba…pero trataría de hacerlo por Allen.

En ese instante llego una mesera. Era alta, joven, de cabello largo y extremadamente hermosa, sumándole a todo eso llevaba un uniforme muy coqueto con volantes, con una falda que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos.

-¿Qué desean pedir?-pregunto con una mirada picara en los ojos, mirada que dirigió a Allen

-Pues yo...-empezo a decir una larga lista de postres-un pastel de chocolate, un helado de vainilla, un pay de limón, unas galletas…-así siguió…

-Muy bien-dijo la mesera algo sorprendida, luego se acerco a Allen (en otras palabras se le pego), le puso una mano en el hombro y le señalo un postre de la carta-¿Por qué no pide también este?, es delicioso, se lo aseguro

-Se ve muy bien-sonrio-si también ese

Mientras tanto Yuriko se escondia detrás de la carta, maldiciendo a la mesera e intentando ignorar su impulso de pararse y gritarle que le quitara las manos de encima **su ** Allen. Como deseo tener su espada…

-¿Y usted que desea pedir?

-Yo…-no sabia que pedir, nada le apetecia en lo mas minimo-yo quiero…un pastel de chocolate-sintio nauseas de solo decirlo

-Esta bien, de inmediato…mmm…se que no es asunto mio pero ¿Eres su novia?

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo Yuriko sonrojada- No, no lo soy, él no es mi novio- "¡¡¡Y claro que no es asunto tuyo!!!"pensó furioso

-Ah…ya veo,…que bueno seria un desperdicio si lo fuera-susurro la ultima parte, solo Yuriko la oyo, Allen no se dio cuenta y la mesera se fue contoneándose con gracia, no sin antes sonreírle a Allen

- Es un lugar muy acogedor y ella era muy amable-dijo Allen sonriendo inocentemente

-Si, muy amable…-Yuriko disimulo el odio supremo en su voz mientras miraba a la mesera irse

-Jajaja-rio Allen de repente

-¿Qué pasa?-le cuestiono

-Jamas me imaginaria Kanda viniendo a un lugar como este, ¿Tu si?

-No, jaja jamás me lo imaginaria jaja-rio nerviosa

-Dime, Yuriko- la sonrisa del menor desapareció-No se si debería preguntarte esto pero. ¿Kanda te ah hablado de mi?

-¿Kanda?-se sorprendió del repentino cambio de tema-…si, me hablado un poco de ti…

-¿Q-Que te ah dicho?-le pregunto escondiendo su emoción y miedo

-Me ah dicho que eres una persona realmente amable y que siempre te quieres sacrificar por todos, al parecer eso le enoja un poco-se sintió rara hablando de lo que ella pensaba sobre él

-Ya veo-su mirada se volvió triste mientras veía la calle por la ventana-Me pregunto si le agradare por lo menos un poco…

-Por su puesto-se sonrojo al decirlo-Estoy segura de eso

-¿En serio?, me alegra oírlo…

Yuriko sonrio. E iba a decir otra cosa cuando la mesera llego de nuevo con una pila de postres

-Aquí esta-dijo dejando la pila frente a Allen, guiñándole un ojo al menor y dejando el pastel de chocolate en frente de Yuriko

-Muchas gracias-sonrio dulcemente Allen a la mesera, una sonrisa que Yuriko no había podido recibir del pequeño. A Yuriko le dieron ganas de agarrar el pastel y aventárselo en su cara "¡Fuera de aquí!" exclamo ella en su mente

Y como si la joven la hubiera oído, la mesera se fue y Allen empezó a devorar los postres con una gran sonrisa. A Yuriko le pareció muy tierno, luego miro el pastel que tenia frente a él. Las nauseas volvieron. Tomo el tenedor y tomo un pedazo del pastel, lo mantuvo frente a su boca. Lo haría por Allen, le deba asco tanto dulce pero lo haria por èl. Se metió el pedazo de pastel en la boca y justo como lo temió, estaba mas dulce de lo que podía soportar.

-Este…-le dijo a Allen- vuelvo en un momento

Yuriko se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a los baños, estaba tan asqueada que casi se mete al baño de hombres. Escupió el pedazo de pastel de la boca. Si no podía con un pequeño pedazo, no podría con el pastel completo. Luego se miro en el espejo que tenia de frente y se sorprendió de sí mismo por lograr la imagen de una mujer, ni siquiera era medio dia, así que tendría que estar asi por muchas horas mas, suspiro.

Un sentimiento de odio volvió. Le gustaba estar con Allen pero ¿Quién demonios se había atrevido a quitarle sus cosas? Lo pensó de nuevo, Si bien lenalee era romantica dudaba que esta tuviera las agallas suficientes para hacerle una broma, por otra parte Daysia le gastaba bromas cada vez que podía… Estaba decidido, en cuanto regresaran a la Orden se dedicaría a buscar a ese exorcista aunque tuviera que arrastrar a Allen con él ( ya que si se dedicaba a buscar a Daisya solo, rompería la regla 3 de la carta)

No estaba realmente segura de que había sido Daysia, pero aun así, desde hacia mucho tiempo tenia ganas de darle un buen golpe por otras bromas que le había dicho. Así que no importaba si este había sido o no, igual le daría unos buenos golpes. Sonrio maliciosamente, se miro en el espejo una vez mas y luego salió del baño.

Dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa donde estaba el pequeño exorcista, pero no solo estaba Allen, sino que la joven mesera había vuelto al ataque y hablaba animadamente con el chico. En su interior rugió una bestia furiosa, exigiéndole que fuera y quitara a esa mesera de ahí.

Yuriko obedeció a la bestia que tenia dentro si y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa. La mesera la vio- pero Allen no- con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo también se veía un poco de miedo en sus ojos. Allen devoraba el ultimo plato que tenia enfrente

Yuriko siguió acercándose cada vez con mas furia en su interior. A pesar de la mirada amenazadora de Yuriko la mesera no se movio de su lugar.

Finalmente llego hacia la mesa-Allen seguía muy concentrado en comer-Tomo aire y se preparo para el ataque en contra de la descarada mesera…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tiene pensado Yuriko hacerle a la mesera? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo^^

Este fue el tercer capitulo de **Broma. **Ojala le haya gustado^^ Espero poder escribir mas capítulos para ustedes, acepto cualquier sugerencia para que les guste mas y tambien aceptare con gusto sus reviews. Bueno, NOS VEMOS EN EL TERCER CAP. DE ESTA HISTORIA^^ HASTA ENTONCES, BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^


	3. Regalo,festival,gitana

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!No sé realmente cuanto ah pasado desde que escribí el 2º cap., pero estoy casi segura de que solo han sido algunos días…Bueno…Ejem ejem. Este es 3º capitulo de **Broma, **espero que lesguste^^

Por cierto, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS: GRavity Girl, monika, Apple_Rin, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Ichi - Ichi, yumeyluna, Yamiseth, Jigoku Yuki, kaede_kitsune, Chibi Girl Aleitha , Sairen Tensa, karina-chan, yuki-souma DE VERDAD ME SUBEN LOS ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA^^

Como ya de seguro saben D gray man no me pertenece, sino a Katsura Hoshino…

En el cap. Anterior Kanda se dirigía furioso hacia la mesera…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**3.-Regalo, Festival, Gitana**

…Finalmente Yuriko llego hacia la mesa-Allen seguía muy concentrado en comer los últimos postres-Tomo aire y se preparo para el ataque en contra de la descarada mesera…

Se planto en frente de la mesera, tomo el plato donde seguía su pastel de chocolate y sonrio.

-Este pastel sabe muy bien-sonrio aun mas, como lo haría una chica

-Me alegra que le haya gustado-la mesera también sonreía y en sus ojos tenian un brillo desafiante

-Deberia probarlo-en ese mismo instante le avento el pastel en la cara. Luego tomo una taza de cafe que estaba en otra mesa y le arrojo el café caliente en las descubiertas piernas.

-Ahhh!!!!-exclamo la mesera y salió corriendo a los baños. Solo en ese momento Allen levanto la mirada, al fin había terminado de comer

-¿uh?-miro a su alrededor-¿Y la mesera? Estaba aquí hace un minuto…-miro a Yuriko-¿Paso algo?

-No nada-mantenia en su rostro una gran sonrisa de satisfacción-Se le cayo el café en la piernas…-resistio el impulso de reírse

-Pobre…bueno-se levanto y dejo el dinero en la mesa-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu pastel?-le pregunto Allen mientras salian a la calle

-Ah…pues…delicioso-luego susurro para si-pero algo me dice que no le gusto a la mesera jejeje…

-Me alegro, ¿Quieres ir a algún otro lugar?

-Pues…-miro el cielo, se le había ido el tiempo, ya era medio dia, sin embargo sintió que pasaron muy poco tiempo en el café. Siempre se le iba el tiempo cuando estaba con Allen. Miro la calle y se dio cuenta de que mas delante de donde ellos estaban, había una feria.-Mira, parece que hay algo ahí.

-Entonces vamos-su sonrisa radiante hizo sonrojar a Yuriko

-Si.

Caminaron hacia la feria, había puestos de diferentes cosas por todos lados. Mucha gente paseaba también. Yuriko se dio cuenta de que muchos iban en parejas, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Lo único que le importaba era que Allen estaba a su lado. Aun sentía la mirada de alguien sobre ellos.

De vez en cuando se detenían a mirar en los puestos. Allen miraba en uno donde había muchas pulseras, collares, anillos y aretes. Yuriko disimulaba que le interesaban esas cosas, para que pareciera una chica.

-¿Buscas algo?-le pregunto Yuriko al menor que parecía muy interesado

-Si-dijo sin mirarla-Un regalo para el cumpleaños de lenalee, es en un mes, pero como casi no vengo por aquí creo que sería mejor comprarle algo ahora que tengo la oportunidad.

-Ya veo…-dijo un poco celoso de que le fuera a comprar algo a lenalee.

-Disculpe-le dijo Allen al del puesto- ¿cuanto cuesta este collar?

El vendedor le respondió a Allen y este pago. A Yuriko en ese momento capto su atención una pulsera de plata con unos adornos azules

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto Allen sorprendiéndola, la estaba mirando con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?...No, no-nego enérgicamente y sonrojada- solo la estaba mirando, solo eso…

Allen agarro la pulsera de plata, la pago, luego se acerco a Yuriko, le tomo la muñeca y se la puso.

-Consideralo como un regalo de bienvenida de mi parte

-Yo…-el sonrojo había vuelto y se maldijo por tener piel tan clara. -Muchas gracias…Allen

-De nada…mmm…-se volvió a dirigir al vendedor-¿Sabe si se va a festejar algo hoy?

-Si, se esta celebrando el festival del crepúsculo y el anochecer-respodio el vendedor

-¿El festival del crepúsculo?

-Si, en este festival, justo en el crepúsculo, las parejas se reúnen para mirarlo desde las calles y cuando es de noche los enamorados que aun no se han declarado, invitan a bailar a la persona que aman en medio de la plaza que esta mas por aya. Se dice que los que se declaran esta noche tendrán a su verdadero amor para siempre a su lado.

-Vaya…-en la mirada del menor entristeció- que envidia para los que tienen alguien que los ama…

-Allen…

Ambos siguieron caminando y se fueron a sentar a una banca. Yuriko ya entendía el porqué de tantas parejas. Allen seguía con la mirada triste, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy segura de que hay alguien que te ama. Allen-dijo de repente Yuriko

-Me gustaría pensar lo mismo, pero la verdad no creo que haya alguien que de verdad me ame…que me ame como yo amo a kanda- lo ultimo fue casi inaudible, como si se lo estuviera diciendo a si mismo.

-Pense que eras mas optimista…

-Intento serlo, pero es difícil

-Yo tengo fe…

Allen sonrio, pero en sus ojos aun había mucha tristeza.

-Me encantaría poder estar con Kanda en este festival, pero el nunca aceptaría, bueno, para ser sincero no me atrevería a pedirle que viniera, ya que no quiero que me rechaze…no quiero que me odie mas

Yuriko se sentía mal de solo mirar lo miserable que se sentía el chico. En cierto modo le dolia lo que decía, pues tenia razón. Si le hubiera preguntado el nunca habría aceptado, pues de aceptar tendría que soportar las bromas y los comentarios de los demás en especial los de lavi. Pero….Pero ahora no estaba Lavi ni nadie de la Orden…Allen le había regalado algo, tenia que corresponderle de alguna manera…

-Te prometo una cosa-le dijo Yuriko

-¿Prometerme?-pregunto confundido

-Si. Te prometo que esta noche estaras con la persona que mas amas, y que siempre estará a tu lado.

-Pero…¿Cómo haras que eso suceda?

-Confia en mi…- miro nuevamente al cielo- Basta de hablar de cosas deprimentes…¿seguimos mirando por ahí?

-Bueno

Pronto fue el crepúsculo y las parejas de enamorados se dedicaban a mirarlo desde lugares altos, agarrados de la mano. Allen y Yuriko estaban en medio de un ambiente demasiado romántico para el gusto de ella. Así que siguieron caminando, mientras Yuriko suspiraba al mirar a todas las felices parejas… le hubiera gustado poder agarrar de la mano a Allen, pero aun no era hora. No era hora para decirle quien era realmente.

Tras el crepúsculo llego el anochecer. La feria se ilumino con las miles de luces en todas las calles. Mientras el cielo se oscurecía, las estrellas aparecían y junto a ellas la Luna.

Yuriko miro el cielo como de costumbre, era una noche hermosa y aun mas hermoso era quien le acompañaba, con su piel clara, que rivalizaba con la luna, sus ojos plateados y las mejillas que se adornaban con un color rojo cuando se avergonzaba. Yuriko sonrio para sus adentros y miro de nuevo su pulsera de plata.

Fue en ese momento que oyo una voz cuando pasaban al aldo de un callejón osuro.

-Diganme jóvenes-era una mujer ya un poco mayor vestida como una gitana-¿Quieren saber sobre su futuro en el amor?

-Pues en realidad yo n…-iba a negarse Yuriko, no creía en esas cosas.

-Si ¿por que no?-acepto Allen curioso

-Toma una carta y muestramela por favor-le pidió la gitana

-…-Allen tomo una carta y se la mostro, era una carta con la imagen de una rosa con hielo, una rosa congelada

-La persona que tu amas es una persona fría-dijo la mujer- una persona que no muestra sus sentimientos frente a los demás

-Lo se…-susurro Allen

-Pero no te preocupes,-sonrio-pues debajo de todo tempano de hielo hay amor puro y ardiente

-…-Yuriko se sonrojo, así que miro hacia otro lado. ¿Sabria esa gitana quien era ella?, como sea acerto a su personalidad

-Vaya, ojala sea cierto…

Siguieron de frente hasta llegar a la plaza…donde se suponía que bailarían las personas enamoradas…

Por fin el momento de declararse había llegado…

-------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué tal les está pareciendo?, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap^^. Seguiré pronto, tal vez dentro de unos días ya tenga el 4º cap^^ Solo esperen un poco…ejem ejem, bueno, nuevamente gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews, espero que me sigan escribiendo^^ HASTA ENTONCES!!!!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Declaracion

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Me alegra que sigan leyendo mis locuras^^ Me emociona tanto esta historia que no puedo parar de escribir ni un solo dia jeje. En Fin, Aquí esta el cuatro 4º cap de **Broma,** ojala les siga gustando, ^^

D gray man no me pertenece- ya me canse de escribir eso…¿Ustedes no se han cansado de leerlo?^^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4.-Declaracion**

Allen y Yuriko Siguieron de frente hasta llegar a la plaza…donde se suponía que bailarían las personas enamoradas…

Por fin el momento de declararse había llegado… Yuriko paro en seco y Allen la miro con curiosidad

-¿Yurik…

-Allen-lo interrumpió-¿Hay algo que debo decirte?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pues…Yo…-se quedaron unos segundos en silencio-Yo…

"No lo hagas" le dijo una voz a Yuriko, esta provenía de atrás de ella, pero había demasiada gente, podría ser cualquiera

-¿Yuriko?- le pregunto Allen

"No puedes declararte justo ahora"

-Pero que demonios…-susurro Yuriko, ahora la voz provenía de la derecha. Era una voz muy extraña, no supo deducir si era una voz de hombre o mujer.

"Espera a la media noche para declararte"

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yuriko. A Allen le estaba preocupando que ella empezara a hablar sola

-"Por que…-hubo un silencio, un silencio muy tenso, a Yuriko le daba la impresión de que la voz iba a decir algo de extrema importancia

--¡Dime Por qué De una vez!- la tensión y la curiosidad lo estaban matando

"Por que….¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por que seria muy romantico que te declararas con la luna justo sobre ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Al oir eso Yuriko casi se cae de la impresión y una gota gigante aparecio en su cabeza. La voz dejo de hablar y por fin Yuriko miro a Allen.

-Yuriko ¿Estas bien?, me estas preocupando-le dijo el menor

-¿Qué?....eh….estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi

-Tal vez seria mejor regresar a la Orden, ya es un poco tarde…

-¡No!-exclamo ella-es decir…Aun no hemos visto todo, hay que quedarnos un poco mas

-Bueno…¿Estas segura?-le insistió Allen con una cara muy linda

-Si.

Miraban a las parejas bailar cuando Yuriko se percato de algo. Lo ultimo que dijo la voz le retumbo en la cabeza varias veces: "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por que seria muy romantico que te declararas con la luna justo sobre ustedes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Eso solo lo diría una chica. Solo lo diría lenalee. Si, era seguro. Lenalee era la bromista, pero ¿Cómo la haría pagar por quitarle su espada y su ropa? Bueno ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso después, ahora solo tenia que esperar hasta la media noche…

"Maldicion" pensó Yuriko. Justo cuando por fin había reunido el valor para declarársele a Allen…

Después Ambos compraron un algodón de azúcar- el cual Yuriko tiro por ahí antes de siquiera probarlo-. Allen aveces insistia en que ya era muy tarde, pero Yuriko siempre lo convencía de quedarse un poco mas.

El tiempo se paso volando. Ahora solo faltaban unos cinco minutos para las doce de la noche, pero a pesar de ser ya tarde aun había mucha gente caminando por las calles y bailando.

Yuriko por su parte cada vez se ponía mas nervioso. ¿Cual seria la reacción de Allen cuando supiera quien era?. Ella se imagino varias veces las opciones de lo que podría suceder:

-------_Mente de Yuriko-------_

_1.-Ella diciéndole lo que siente por el, luego le dice quien es realmente. Después Allen se desmaya…_

_2.-Ella le dice que es Kanda realmente, Allen sale corriendo y jamás le vuelve a dirigir la palabra…_

_3.-Ella lo besa en un callejón oscuro, le dice quien es. Allen se sonroja, lo abraza y le dice que lo ama…_

_4.-Ella se declara, le dice quien es, luego regresan a la Oren y……. (Autora: ustedes supongan lo que quieran… autora muere desangrada^^)_

_----------Fin de la mente de Yuriko----------_

Yuriko casi sangra por la nariz al pensar en la opción cuatro, obviamente era la que mas le gustaría que pasara, pero tal vez seria imposible. La 3º no estaría muy nada mal… en cuanto las dos primeras…rezaría para que no pasaran.

-Oye, Yuriko-le dijo Allen-¿Qué tal si vamos a ver la luna desde aya?- sugirio señalando un edificio alto

-bien…-respondio levemente

Ambos subieron hasta lo mas alto del edificio y miraron el cielo nocturno que se extendia sobre ellos. Permanecian en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos- los de ella algo pervetidos-. Yuriko miraba de vez en cuando alrededor esperando descubrir a Lenalee con una cámara en sus manos, pero no había nadie, aunque sentía la mirada de alguien sobre ellos.

De repente unas campanadas los sorprendieron a ambos. Eran la campanadas que anunciaban las doce de la noche. A Yuriko le parecía que a cada campanada su corazón latia mas rápido. Ahora si era la hora.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Yuriko, deben estar preocupados por nosotros-dijo Allen dándose la vuelta y dando unos pasos, y después parandose en seco.

Yuriko iba a decir algo cuando con un movimiento rápido Allen la tomo por los hombros, el blanco cabello le tapaba los ojos.

-¿Allen?-le pregunto Yuriko sorprendida

-Disculpame…-dicho esto la beso suave y dulcemente. Yuriko no podía creer que estaba pasando, así que ni siquiera se movio.

Unos segundos después Allen se separo completamente sonrojado.

-Lo siento- se disculpo- Es que…es que me recuerdas tanto a Kanda, que no pude resistirme a besarte y pensar que eras él. Lo siento…

-No tienes que disculparte por nada- dijo Kanda ya hablando con su voz normal.- Te eh engañado todo el dia…

-¿Pero que dices?...

-Soy yo…Kanda-revelo al tiempo que con una manga de la blusa se quitaba el maquillaje del rostro

-…-Ahora el turno de Allen para no creer lo que estaba pasando-no es cierto…

-Si lo es…y-se acerco a el y lo beso-te amo…-le dijo cuando se separaron. De alguna forma Allen se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que Allen no se resistió al apasionado beso.

-Pero entonces…¿Por qué traes…-le pregunto mirando su ropa

-…-lo pensó un momento-larga historia…ahora eso no importa…lo que importa es que ahora…-le susurro al oído-ahora eres solamente mio…-dicho esto le mordió la oreja suavemente, haciendo que el menor se estremeciera por el contacto

-Lo soy…-susurro Allen

-------

Regresaron a la orden y se fueron directamente a la habitación de Kanda…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puff… este fue el 4º cap… En el siguiente cap, tratare poner lemon y digo tratare por que la verdad no se me da …espero que les haya gustado este cap y ojala no me vayan a aventar jitomatazos por el próximo capitulo^^, Bueno las vere en 5º ,Donde por fin dire quien fue el bromista… Acepto con mucho gusto sus reviews, gracias a todas las que me han enviado^^

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Bromista

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí esta el **5º** cap de **BROMA. **Me tarde un poquito mas que de costumbre pero por fin lo termine, no me tarde porque escribiera mucho sino por que no estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas como las del principio y como dije al final del cap anterior, ojala no me vayan a aventar jitomatazos por este capitulo… Nuevamente muchas gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews^^

Como eh dicho mil y una veces: D GRAY MAN NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A KATSURA HOSHINO.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5.-"Bromista"

Allen y Kanda regresaron a la orden y se fueron directamente a la habitación del segundo…

Allen entro primero .Al entrar en la habitación sintió una enorme emoción, pero al mismo tiempo, se podía ver miedo en sus ojos, pues no estaba completamente seguro de que iba a pasar a continuación( Y digo "completamente" porque una parte de él ya sabía en que iba a terminar todo eso…) su miedo que no paso desapercibido por Kanda.

El mayor sonrio para si mismo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro. Se dio la vuelta y miro a Allen desde donde estaba. Allen estaba de espaldas a él, obviamente muy nervioso. Entonces se acerco al menor por atrás y lo abrazo.

Allen se sonrojo, pero no se movio. Kanda paso a besar su cuello, el menor sentía la respiración del samurái en el cuello haciéndole estremecerse.

Allen se dio la vuelta y lo beso en la boca, Kanda saboreo con la lengua la dulce boca de Allen. Después acorralo al menor contra la pared, le quito el liston del cuello con la boca y empezo a desabotonar la camisa de este.

Después de unos pocos minutos ya estaban en la cama. Allen estaba completamente sonrojado y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza a causa del placer y el dolor que sentía a la vez, Kanda saboreaba con delicia el momento. Le encantaba la idea de haber sido el que hizo pedazos la tierna inocencia del adolescente. El solo pensarlo le producía mas placer…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Kanda se despertó a lado del moyashi el cual seguía muy dormido. Se levanto y se sorprendió al ver que toda su ropa había regresado a su armario y en el escritorio había aparecido otra carta:

_Yu Kanda:_

_Felicidades. Como de seguro ya te diste cuenta tu ropa ah regresado a tu habitación. Me alegro ver que seguiste todas las instrucciones que te di sin olvidar ninguna (y me encanto que hayas llevado la parte del beso tan lejos, jeje no esperaba que los dos terminaran en tu habitación)_

_Bueno, en fin, también te has dado cuenta de que aun falta tu espada ¿cierto?. Esta la recuperaras después. Te la devolveré en cuanto me asegure de que no estas tan furioso como para ponerte a descuartizar a todos tus sospechosos._

_Atte: Ojala nunca te enteres…_

Kanda se vistió por fin con su ropa y sale furioso de la habitación dejando al cansado Allen dormido en su habitación. Ya era hora de descubrir quien fue el o la valiente quien se había atrevido a secuestrar su ropa y su preciada espada, con la cual iba a descuartizar al "bromista".

Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el comedor donde seguramente se encontraban todos, incluida la principal sospechosa. Lenalee. De solo pensarlo camino mas rápido hasta que por fin llego al comedor, no entro, sino que se quedo mirando a todos los que estaban ahí desde la enorme puerta.

Lavi, Lenalee, Marie, Daisya, Krory, Miranda. Ninguno de ellos lo miro, solo siguieron comiendo y hablando alegremente.

-¡Buenos Días, Kanda!-le saludo Lenalee, haciendo que todos lo miraran

-…-De repente el samurái dudo de ella, si era la bromista de seguro se habría escondido o hubiera empezado a correr en cuanto lo viera, pero esta incluso lo saludo…

Kanda se acerco a la mesa donde estaban todos los exorcistas, todos le sonreían extrañamente, pero eso era la Orden Oscura, y en la Orden Oscura todo era extraño, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

-Hola, Yu-le saludo lavi-Ayer no te vi en todo el dia ¿Estas bien?

-…¿Quién fue?- pregunto Kanda yendo al grano

-¿Qué cosa?-le respondió inocentemente el pelirojo

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto a su vez Lenalee

-¿De que hablas?- Dijo el bufon llamado Daisya

-No se hagan los que no saben-tomo aire tratando de controlarse-Uno de ustedes, entro en mi habitación se llevo mi ropa, mi espada y me dio unas instrucciones que seguir… Ademas me vistió de mujer. ¿Quién de ustedes fue?

Todos lo miraron atónitos. Como si no supieran nada, pero el peliazul sabia que "**uno"** de ellos estaba actuando.

-¡Un momento!-exclamo Lavi –Ayer…ayer tu…

-Tu…tu eras…-balbuceo Krory

-Imposible…-susurro Miranda

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿TU ERAS YURIKO??????!!!!!!!!!!-exclamo Lenalee en shock

-…-Kanda asintió levemente avergonzado

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-rio Lavi, los demás también reian pero también estaban sorprendidos

-No tengo idea de que hablas-le dijo Marie. Kanda no dudo de él pues era…demasiado amable y maduro como para hacerle una broma, además ni siquiera se encontraba en la Orden el dia anterior, de seguro acababa de llegar.

-Basta! Diganme ahora quien demonios fue!!!!!!

-Realmente no lo sabemos-le dijo lenalee

-Alguien de aquí debió ser. No descansare hasta que ese alguien me devuelva mi espada-amenazo

Nadie dijo nada y Kanda ya se estaba desesperando "Uno…Dos…Tres…Cuatro…" empezó a contar el chico tratando de tranquilizarse

-¿Qué tal si fue Komui?-sugirio de repente Lavi interrumpiendo la cuenta de Kanda

-¿Qué?

-Si, Komui siempre esta haciendo cosas raras y siempre termina siendo el culpable de algún problema (N/A:Creo que todos tenemos esa idea, pues muchos ponemos en nuestros fics a Komui como el culpable de varios sucesos^^)

-…-El peliazul lo pensó un momento, su teoría era muy posible, de hecho demasido posible pero había algo que no encajaba…La voz que había escuchado en el festival…¿Habria sido su imaginación?...tendria que averiguarlo despues

Kanda salió del comedor y se dirigió a la oficina de Komui…

Mientras tanto los que se quedaron en el comedor…

. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que se dejaron de oir los pasos del samurái. Un suspiro por parte de todos inundo todo el comedor .Se miraron serios un momento y luego estallaron en sonoras carcajadas

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –risa de Lavi

-Realmente va a ir tras Komui JAJAJA-rio Daisya

-si… pero en cuanto se de cuenta de que no fue mi hermano…-penso Lenalee

-Cuando se de cuenta vendrá otra vez con nosotros-Dijo Krory asustado

-Si…por todos nosotros…pero valió la pena verlo vestido como mujer JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Dijo Lavi llorando de la risa- No crei que fuera a hacerlo JAJAJAJAJA

-Bueno, creo que todo salió bien-comento Lenalee sonriente- Por fin él y Allen están juntos^^

-Si, **después de todo ese era el objetivo de todo esto**-dijo Miranda feliz

-¿Creen que se de cuenta de que todos tuvimos algo que ver?-pregunto Krory

-Se va a enterar tarde o temprano-dijo Daisya-Si tenemos suerte, tarde.

Así era. Todos tuvieron algo que ver, Todos fueron los bromistas:

El que escribió las Cartas: Lavi

Lenalee le había dicho a Allen sobre el café el dia anterior apropósito

Miranda le pago a la mesera para que le coqueteara a Allen y le diera celos a Kanda

Krory y Daisya los habían seguido cuando miraban los puestos y le pagaron al vendedor para que inventara lo del festival del crepúsculo y el anochecer. En otra palabras el festival no tenia nada de especial, después de todo siempre hay bailes en los festivales.

Lavi también le había pagado a la mujer gitana para que le dijera eso a Allen

Lenalee y Miranda también habían sido las que le hablaron a Kanda en medio de la multitud cuando este iba a declarársele a Allen

(Autora:Se preguntaran ¿que tenia que ver Marie en la Broma? ¿Cuál fue su papel en el plan de unir a Allen y a Kanda? Aquí va la respuesta^^)

En cuanto a Marie, él fue la cabeza de todo el plan, es decir el fue el de la idea de secuestrar la ropa y la espada de Kanda. El también fue el de la idea de contratar a una chica para crearle celos a Kanda, la idea de inventar lo del festival del crepúsculo y el anochecer, la idea de la gitana…

Todo el plan fue creado por Marie dias antes…

-Eres todo un genio, Marie-le dijo Daisya a su compañero

-Ya era hora de que Kanda le dijera lo que siente por él-respondio sonriente Marie- je al parecer no sospecha de mi… lo que me da mas días de vida

-No te preocupes-le consolo Lavi- Nosotros te acompañaremos en tu sufrimiento, ya que a nosotros también nos va a matar…mmm…Tal vez

-¿Le habrá hecho algo a mi hermano?-se pregunto Lenalee

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO, JURO QUE ESTA VEZNO FUI YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba a los cuatro vientos Komui por los pasillos

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo, horrible, decepcionante…Ustedes opinen^^. Tambien díganme que les pareció el lemmon…estoy segura de que fue muy malo, pero ténganme un poquito de piedad, es la primera vez que escribo lemmon.

En fin, Aun no eh acabado con esta historia (puff, de verdad al principio no crei que fuera a escribir mas de 3º caps ^^ jejeje). ….EJEM…EJEM….EN EL PROXIMO CAP ¿QUE VA A PASAR CON KOMUI? ¿A QUIEN TERMINARA MATANDO KANDA? Descubrenlo en el 6º cap.^^


	6. ¿Por que?

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh aquí el 6º cap de **Broma**, Les agradezco a todas las que han seguido esta historia desde el principio y a todas las que me han enviado tan lindos reviews. Muchas Gracias^^ . probablemente haya aun mas caps, solo ténganme un poco de paciencia^^.

_D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6.-¿Por qué? **

En los pasillos de la Orden Oscura…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO, JURO QUE ESTA VEZ NO FUI YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba a los cuatro vientos Komui por los pasillos

-SIEMPRE HACES COSAS RARAS-le gritaba Kanda persiguiéndolo-DE SEGURO FUISTE TU!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE JURO QUE NO FUI YO!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE LO JURO POR MI LENALEE!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJA DE MENTIR!!!!!!!!

-GYA!!!!!!!!!!SALVENME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LENALEE-le pidió a su hermana que ahora los miraba- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SALVA A TU QUERIDO HERMANO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No solo lenalee los miraba sino todos los demás exorcistas. Nadie hacia nada, en el caso de Lavi y Daisya solo miraban la escena bastante dirvertidos.

-Que bueno que aun tenemos la espada de Yu-dijo Lavi-sino ya lo habría matado

-Mutilado, diría yo- comento Daisya con una sonrisa

En ese momento apareció Allen que no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando ahi

-¿Por qué tanto ruido?-pregunto a los demás exorcistas luego miro a Kanda y a Komui-¿Qué hizo ahora komui?

-Pues…-susurro lenalee-No estoy segura.-mintio

Entonces los ya mencionados pasaron a su lado. Allen activo su inocencia y con una rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Kanda

-Lo siento, Kanda-se disculpo Allen con el inconsciente samurái que yacía en el piso

-Gracias…Allen-kun-jadeo Komui -No sabes… cuanto te… lo agradezco. No entiendo…por que me perseguía ahora…hace un tiempo que …no hago nada de experimentos…ni nada de eso…¿Alguno de ustedes…sabe algo?

-No.-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Sera mejor que lo lleve a la enfermería….-dijo Allen-pasando un brazo de Kanda por su hombro

-Yo te ayudo, Allen-se ofreció Lavi- es demasiado peso para ti solo.

-Gracias Lavi-le dijo Allen mostrándole la mas linda de las sonrisas

-Si…-Sin saber por que Lavi se sonrojo un poco

Así los dos exorcistas llevaron a Kanda hasta la enfermería y lo dejaron ahí a cargo de la enfermera en jefe. Caminaron por los pasillos, Allen estaba normal, mientras que el joven Bookman estaba medio confundido y ni siquiera sabia la razón.

-----------

En la noche…

Lavi se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca con Bookman a su lado. Permanecian en completo silencio. Se suponía que debía leer pero en la mente del joven iban y venían demasiados pensamientos que le impedían concentrarse en su lectura.

En ese momento se escucharon la voces de Kanda y Allen afuera. Allen rio, era una risa inocente, como la de un niño…un niño muy lindo…

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto de repente el viejo sorprendiéndolo

-¿Qué?...nada…-repuso nervioso

-¿Enserio?-dijo Bookman con voz de "no te creo"-Dime ¿de que trata ese libro?

-Eh…pues…trata de…de una guerra en…en…-"¿En donde?" Pensó Lavi tratando de recordar, pero solo había estado mirando las palabras sin prestarles la mas minima atención.

(Autora:esto es lo que nos llega a pasar cuando no prestamos atención a una clase ¿no? Jejeje)

Bookman le da uno de sus ya característicos golpes en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡Pon atención a lo que lees!!!-le regaño-A veces me cuesta creer que seras mi sucesor…

-…ouch…-se quejo Lavi mientras se frotaba la cabeza-ok, pondré mas atención…-"¿Por qué me cuesta trabajo concentrarme?" se pregunto a si mismo

-…-Bookman lo miro detenidamente unos segundos antes de seguir con su propia lectura

-------------------

A la mañana siguiente Lavi se despertó entre los libros de la biblioteca, al parecer no se había movido de ahí en toda la noche. Se sentía a dolorido por estar sentado toda la noche. El anciano ya no se encontraba ahí.

Se levanto y se estiro mientras salía de la biblioteca. Tenia pensado ir a darse un baño pero su estomago se negó con un rugido. "Primero voy a comer algo"pensó

Al entrar en el comedor vio a Kanda y al lado de este Allen intentando hacer que el mayor comiera unos duraznos en almibar. Aparte de esos dos no había nadie mas que él. Lavi se quedo parado desde donde estaba, mirando a la pareja de enamorados, sintió como si el corazón se le estrujara. "¿Por que siento esto?...Sera mejor que me vaya…No quiero interrumpirlos"

Y así lo hizo, se fue a bañar con el estomago vacio y con muchos pensamientos confusos en la mente y en el corazon. Mientras iba por los pasillos…

-tsk…tsk…Lavi…-le llamo lenalee en un susurro

-¿Lenalee? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Esta por ahí Kanda?-pregunto aun susurrando

-No, esta desayunando en el comedor

-¿Crees que ya se le haya pasado un poco el enojo de ayer?

-…mmm…Lo dudo-respondio el pelirojo- Sera mejor que no le demos su espada hasta dentro de varios días mas.

-Eso tenia pensado, pero, ¿Qué tal si su enojo crece con mas días sin su espada?-volvio a susurrar

-No lo había pensado…-lavi medito un momento-¿Qué tal si lo vigilo hoy? Si ya se calmo un poco se la daremos mañana

-…-lenalee dudo-Ok, nos vemos…- y desapareció por los pasillos

-…ah…-suspiro y siguió caminando nuevamente hacia el comedor para vigilar a Kanda

"¿Qué me esta pasando?...no lo entiendo…debería estar feliz por que ellos están juntos ¿no?...Al principio la idea de juntarlos me pareció muy buena y coopere feliz…pero ahora no me siento feliz…sino que…me duele ver a Allen con Yu…¿Por qué?...¿No será que…

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-le grito Bookman, luego lo agarro de la oreja y lo jalo de nuevo a la biblioteca arratrandolo

-Viejo!!!, suéltame!!!!

-¡¡¡No te quejes!!!

Ya en la biblioteca Bookman lo obligo a leer durante casi una hora un libro sobre una de tantas guerras que ha habido, leer sobre las guerras lo deprimía, pero ese era su trabajo y tenia que cumplirlo. El joven Bookman rogo al viejo que lo dejara ir a desayunar durante toda esa hora hasta que este accedió harto de las suplicas del chico.

Lavi ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando la voz del Bookman lo detuvo

-Lavi-le dijo serio -Quiero que recuerdes quien eres.

-¿eh?

-Quiero que recuerdes tus responsabilidades como Bookman. Lo que no debes sentir. Recuerdalo.

-Siempre lo recuerdo-repuso Lavi un tanto triste

-…Lo dudo…-susurro el bookman para si mismo

Lavi salió de la biblioteca y se fue corriendo al comedor. Después de arrasar con su comida decidió ir a buscar a la parejita feliz. Busco en la sala de entrenamientos, en el departamento científico y en sus habitaciones pero no estaban por ninguna parte. A veces sentía una mirada sobre el pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Fue entonces que en uno de los solitarios y oscuros pasillos los vio. El corazón se le estrujo al verlos besándose apasionadamente, era una escena que hubiera hecho sonreir a cualquiera (lenalee y a mi^^) pero verlos le dolia…

"¿Por qué?" Lavi dio media vuelta y se alejo lo mas que pudo, regreso a la biblioteca. Al entrar no vio a nadie. Pero en eso se abre la puerta y entra el viejo Bookman con semblante un tanto enojado y serio

-¿Acaso no te acabo de decir que recordaras quien eres?-le regaño-¡también te dije que recordaras lo que no debes sentir!

-Pero de que estas hablando

-¡Tu sabes bien de que hablo!

-No lo se.

-Dime…sientes celos de Kanda ¿no?, por que el esta ahora con Allen ¿no es así?

-Yo……No estoy seguro…

------------------------------

Al dia siguiente…

Marie, lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Daisya y Lavi se encontraron muy temprano en el comedor, para hablar sobre cuando le regresarían su espada a Kanda.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea que la regresemos hoy, Lavi?-le pregunto Marie

-Pues si-replico el pelirojo- de hecho ni parece recordarla, ahora…-se sintió un poco triste pero siguió con su sonrisa-ahora parece importarle mas Allen…

-Entonces esta decidido-dijo Daisya- se la regresamos hoy.

-…-Mirando dudo

-¿Qué pasa Miranda?-le pregunto la china

-¿Quién la regresara a su habitación?

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros. Entrar en la habitación de Kanda sin que te vieran, dejar la espada y salir de la habitación sin que Kanda se enterara era una misión de alto riesgo y si el samurái te veía con su espada era seguro que no vivirías para ver el próximo amanecer…

-¿Alguien se ofrece?-pregunto lenalee a todos los presentes

-…-silencio por parte de todos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PREPARENCE PARA MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-rugio Kanda en la puerta del comedor-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LOS MATARE A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos se quedaron de piedra al oir a Kanda

-GYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Daisya

Horas después…ninguno de los hombres logro salvarse…

Marie, Daisya, Lavi y Krory terminaron en la enfermería apenas vivos de la golpiza de Kanda. En cambio para suerte de Lenalee y Miranda ellas estaban sin un solo rasguño.

(autora:¿Por qué las chicas terminaron sanas y salvas? Esta es la respuesta^^…Bueno, primero porque Kanda jamás le haría daño a una mujer y la otra razón es…)

----------------------_FLASHBACK---------------------_

_Después de haber estado en la enfermería por el golpe de Allen, Kanda se dirigió de nuevo hasta el departamento científico. Ahí antes de que pudiera hacerle algo a Komui este comenzó a contarle lo que los demás exorcistas habían planeado. (autora: No me pregunten como se entero Komui^^)_

_A cambio de decirle esa información, Komui le pidió que no tocara ni a su querida hermana lenalee, ni a Miranda._

_Al principio Kanda iba a ir a darles una golpiza a los exorcistas en ese mismo instante pero apareció Allen y de repente se le olvido su enojo._

_-------------------END FLASHBACK---------------------_

En el departamento científico…

-¡¡¡Hermano!!!- exclamo lenalee-¿Por qué nos delataste?

-Por que me iba a matar-repuso Komui haciendo drama

-Pero…-lenalee suspiro-Kanda ya no te va a hacer nada, pero estoy segura de que Daisya y Lavi se quedran vengar de ti…

-¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!...No había pensado en eso…Puedo aguantarlos por separado, pero juntos van a ser una pesadilla…

-Eso te pasa por andar delatándonos…

En la enfermería… Lavi recordó con tristeza las palabras del viejo Bookman "Un Bookman no debe tener corazón" "¿Por qué?" pensó

En fin, este fue el 6º cap. Ojala les haya gustado y ojala no este enredando un poco la historia…Bueno…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO….¿QUE ES LO QUE SIENTE LAVI?(lo se, lo se, es bastante obvio^^) Y…¿SEGUIRA LAVI LAS REGLAS DE SER UN BOOKMAN Y SE OLVIDARA DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS? VEANLO EN EL CAP 7º^^. Desde este cap la historia será desde la perspectiva de el pelirojo^^... Hasta entonces… BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!^^


	7. Amor

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Mil disculpas, de verdad Lamento mucho haberme tardado tantos días, pero estuve fuera (en el campo)y no tenia forma de seguir escribiendo… En fin, dejando a un lado mis disculpas, por fin después de ¿5, 6,7 dias? Aquí esta el capitulo 7 de **Broma**, espero que les guste^^

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

-----------------------------------------------------

7.- Amor

"_Amor_" Una palabra prohibida para él, un sentimiento que jamás debía tener, pero…pero lo tenia…

Habian pasado ya dos semanas desde que Kanda y Allen se habían vuelto una pareja inseparable, las heridas de los hombres ya casi se habían recuperado por completo, pero ninguno olvidaría ese dia por el resto de su vida, durante esas dos semanas Daisya había estado torturando a Komui con bromas por haberlos delatado y el pelirojo cada vez que veía a la nueva pareja el corazón se le estrujaba.

Entre mas veía a la pareja mas le dolia el corazòn y el viejo Bookman lo regañaba mas.

En la biblioteca Bookman lo regañaba, era la tercera vez en la semana y llevaban ahí dos horas.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntaba el viejo con dureza

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-le replico -¿Qué quieres que diga para que dejemos de hablar de esto?

-Quiero que me digas que no sientes nada por Allen.

-No siento nada por Allen

-Ahora dilo en serio-le regaño

-¡No puedo!...Yo…-desvio la mirada un tanto avergonzado-Yo…- "Yo siento algo por él y no puedo evitarlo ¡Simplemente no puedo!" pensó

-Tienes que recordar quien…

-¡Tengo que recordar quien soy!-lo interrumpió-¡Ya lo se! ¡Soy un Bookman, un bookman que no debe tener sentimientos!

-¡¿Y por que los tienes, Si sabes quien debes ser?!

-¡Tengo sentimientos porque soy una persona como cualquier otra!

-Nuestro deber es registrar la historia, las guerras-le recordó-Cuando llegamos aquí a la Orden crei habértelo dejado claro. ¡No podemos dejar que los sentimientos interfieran en nuestro trabajo de Bookmans

-¡Entonces talvez deba dejar de ser…-grito casi sin pensar-dejar de ser un bookman-dijo después en un susurro que el viejo no escucho

-ah…-suspiro-Lavi …

-¡Ah, Bookman, estas aquí!-exclamo Reever que acababa de entrar en la biblioteca-El supervisor Komui quiere verte, tienes una misión.-dicho esto desapareció por la puerta

-Si-dijo saliendo el viejo de inmediato de la biblioteca.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro Lavi dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa con un profundo suspiro.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?...bueno, por lo menos tendre un poco mas de tranquilidad ahora que el viejo panda estará lejos un tiempo…-escondio la cara entre las manos-Allen…

-Para ser sincera no me lo esperaba…-dijo una voz femenina detrás de el

-Waaahhhh!!!!-exclamo sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba lenalee con una cara un tanto triste.-¡Lenalee! ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

-Lo siento-dijo la chica- estaba leyendo en un rincón y no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con Bookman…

-Entonces oiste lo de…Allen-dijo él un poco sonrojado

-Si…aunque desde que Allen y Kanda están juntos me di cuenta de que no parecías tan feliz, como si te arrepintieras de haberlos juntado…¿es así?

-No…no exactamente, en cierto modo estoy contento de que Yu y Allen se hayan dicho lo que sienten uno por el otro, pero por otra parte…siento celos de Yu…-el pelirojo desvio la mirada apenado

-Ya veo...¿Y que vas a hacer?

-No lo se, no se que voy hacer con esto que siento por Allen. Esto no esta bien por que soy un Bookman y el viejo me ah estado entrenado todo este tiempo…Ah… de seguro esta enojado por que si dejo que mis sentimientos hacia Allen crezcan mas todo el entrenamiento se habrá ido a la basura.

-…-la mirada de la china se torno mas triste pero Lavi no se dio cuenta-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro

-¿Realmente dejarías de ser un bookman por Allen?

-No estoy seguro…No se que hacer…pero algo es seguro.-dijo con una sonrisa triste-que Allen quiere más Yu que…que a mi…

-Quisiera ayudarte, pero no se como hacerlo.

-Gracias lenalee-le dijo con una sonrisa como las de siempre

-…mmm…-lenalee bajo la mirada-Sabes, Lavi, yo…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LENALEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-el grito de Komui se escucho por toda la Orden

-jeje será mejor que vayas-le sugirió

-Tienes razón-dijo con un supiro-¿Qué habrá pasado ahora?

Finalmente Lavi se quedo solo en la biblioteca, hasta que de repente oyo las voces de Allen y Kanda que se dirigían ahí. Ahora él no quería encontrarse con ellos así que opto por esconderse detrás de una estantería. La pareja entro.

-Creo que aquí estaremos solos, Allen-le dijo Kanda al albino con una sonrisa.

-S-Si…-respondio Allen sonrojado

Kanda beso dulcemente al menor al principio pero a medida que pasaban los minutos-que a Lavi le parecían eternos-el samurái lo besaba con mas pasión al tiempo que ponía una mano en su nuca para profundizar el beso…

Lavi los miraba mientras parecía que su corazón iba a explotar por el dolor que sentía al verlos. Entonces trato de imaginar que era él quien besaba a Allen y no Yu. Pero después de unos minutos mas ya no lo soporto y salió de la biblioteca

"¿Qué hago?" pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos

-¡¡¡¡Hey!!!!¡¡¡¡¡Lavi!!!!!!-le llamo Daisya corriendo hacia él y poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirojo

-¿Daisya? ¿Qué pasa?

-Dime-le susurro-¿Qué tal si le hacemos juntos una broma a Komui

-¡Yo me apunto!-dijo Lavi emocionado"supomgo que podre distraerme por un rato"-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-¡esto!-dijo sacando una botellita-la encontré en su escritorio cuando dormía. Como de costumbre no tiene ni idea de para que sirve, así que le haremos el favor de averiguarlo en él. Komui no sabe que efectos tiene pero lo que si sabe es que cualquiera que sea el efecto durara exactamente 24 horas

-Entonces hay que ponérselo en su café-sugirio Lavi

-Bien. ¿Lo hacemos hoy o mañana?

-No dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy-dijo el pelirojo de mejor animo

-¡Bien dicho! ¡Vamos!

Y así fueron hasta el departamento de ciencia, al abrir la puerta vieron lo fácil que iba a ser, pues los que trabajaban ahí a duras penas lograban mantenerse despiertos, aunque se decía que algunos habían logrado dormir con los ojos habiertos (autora:¿Cómo?No me pregunten^^)

Ambos chicos entraron esquivando a Reever que tenia una enormes ojeras y se dirigieron hasta el escritorio de Komui-el cual estaba profundamente dormido- Daisya le paso la botellita a Lavi y este vertió todo el liquido dentro del café del supervisor, luego salieron de ahí sin ser vistos y se quedaron a mirar desde la puerta,

-¡Supervisor!¡Supervisor Komui!-exclamo Reever al ver a Komui dormido-¡SUPERVISOR!....ah, cada vez es mas difícil…-se acerco hasta su oreja-Supervisor Lenalee va a tener un hijo…

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!??????¡¡¡¡¡¡MI LENALEE!!!!¿¡QUIEN FUE EL PULPO QUE SE ATREVIO A TOCARLA?!

-Nadie supervisor…-supiro Reever

-KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!Reever eres muy cruel conmigo!!!!-dijo haciendo drama

-¡Pues entonces haga su trabajo!-le reclamo

-Esta bien, esta bien…pero primero un poco de café-tomo su taza y se tomo de una sola vez todo el liquido-…mmm…sabe un poco diferente, ¿le habrá echado lenalee algo?

-¿Qué importa?-dijo rever exasperado-Tal vez solo cambio de café.

-Tal vez…bueno, a trabajar!-la ultima palabra la dijo con voz mas aguda como la de una mujer

-¿Supervisor?-pregunto Johny que se había acercado-¿Le pasa algo?

-¿Qué? No nada, estoy bien-siguio diciendo con voz aguda-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pues…por que su voz se oye un poco diferente…

-¿Enserio?¿Como suena?

-Como la voz de una mujer…-le dijo Reever

-Pero que ridiculeces estas diciendo, Reever, estoy normal

-……-silencio por parte de todos

En la puerta… Lavi y Daisya miraban divertidos los resultados de su travesura luego siguieron caminando por los pasillos.

-No estuvo mal, pero…-comento Daisya

-Su voz se oye muy graciosa pero me esperaba un efecto diferente, mas…

-Mas divertido-completo Daisya- pero bueno supongo que por ahora tendremos que conformanos con esto…

-Si supongo.

-Bueno, te dejo, Lavi-se despidió- voy a comer algo

-Si, nos vemos después-le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ya se sentía de mucho mejor humor pero justo cuando creía que ese dia iba terminar feliz, frente a él Kanda y Allen acababan de salir de la biblioteca. Ambos con la ropa arrugada y a medio poner.

El corazón de Lavo volvió a estrujarse "Amor, no importa lo que haga…no puedo olvidarme de él…" pensó Lavi supirando tristemente

Anochecio rápido pero a Lavi se le fue toda la noche en suspiros por Allen… así que amaneció y el pobre pelirojo no había podido dormir nada,"Amor, no importa cuanto me esfuerze no puedo dormir por su culpa"

Se levanto de la cama justo cuando un grito rompió el silencio de toda la Orden despertando a todos los exorcistas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------

Bien este fue el cap 7, ojala les haya gustado^^. Nuevamente muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews ^^y nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza, (autora se inclina) GOMENASAI!!!! ....Bueno….EJEM EJEM EJEM….AH….EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE BROMA… ¿¿LA VOZ AGUDA HABRA SIDO EL UNICO EFECTO DEL LIQUIDO DE KOMUI?? Y ¿DE QUIEN FUE EL GRITO DE AL FINAL Y POR QUE? TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL CAPITULO 8º. HASTA ENTONCES BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^


	8. ¿¡Mujer! Dolor

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh aquí el capítulo 8º de **Broma, ** ahora voy a tratar de escribir todo lo que no escribí en los días que estuve ausente^^. Pero antes déjenme agradecer a las personas que me han enviado reviews ^^ **GRavity Girl, monika, Apple_Rin, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Ichi - Ichi, yumeyluna, Yamiseth, Jigoku Yuki, kaede_kitsune, Chibi Girl Aleitha , Sairen Tensa, karina-chan, yuki-souma, sweetChokorote-Girl ,Aicerg H KyNe. **Arigatou!!!!!!!^^

En fin aquí esta el cap 8. Wow a veces me sorprendo a mi misma, no creí que llegara a escribir 8 capitulos y aun me falten mas, y yo que decía que mi cabeza no me daba para tanto jeje^^

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino, vaya por fin cambien un poco la frase^^ la otra ya me estaba desesperando^^

---------------------------------------------------------

8.-¿¡Mujer?! / Dolor…

Lavi se levanto de la cama justo cuando un grito rompió el silencio de toda la Orden despertando a todos los exorcistas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Pero que demonios?-se preguntaba Kanda

-¿Quién habrá gritado?-se pregunto Allen que estaba a su lado en la cama (autora: supongan lo que quieran^///^ jujuju)

En el cuarto de Lenalee…

-¿mmm?-la china se tallo los ojos adormilada-¿Qué habrá pasado?

En el cuatro de Marie…

-Ojala no haya pasado nada malo…¿De quien será esa voz?...no la reconozco…

En el cuarto de Daisya…

-¿Ahora qué?-se pregunto mientras se levantaba del suelo ya que el grito lo había asustado y lo había echo caer de la cama.

En las habitaciones de Miranda Y Krory era mas o menos la misma cosa.

Finalmente todos los exorcistas corrieron hacia el departamento científico-de donde había surgido el grito- abrieron la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con una escena bastante curiosa y confusa por no decir absurda, ridícula, sin sentido. Todos se quedaron con ojos como platos, mientras que unos amenazaban con desmayarse.

(autora: Imagínenselo en cámara lenta^^) Se abre la puerta, todos los del departamento voltean a verlos, todos se quedan pasmados, hay un silencio total, luego Daisya y Lavi caen al suelo llorando de la risa aunque están bastante sorprendidos, Kanda y Allen no pueden creer lo que ven y se quedan completamente mudos pero con la boca abierta, Krory se queda congelado de la impresión, Miranda y Marie ahogan una exclamación, lenalee se acerca poco a poco-con ojos como platos-hacia su hermano…O tal vez seria mas exacto decir de su herman**a**

Asi es damas y caballeros, Komui Lee se había convertido en una mujer, se había hecho mas delgada, la ropa le quedaba grande, tenia unas pestañas largas, los ojos un poco mas grandes, el cabello mas largo y sus labios mas carnosos…Era mas que obvio que no estaba disfrazado-como le habían hecho a Kanda- sino que realmente ahora era una mujer

-¿Her-hermano?-tartamudeo lenalee-¿P-Pero q-que te pa-paso?¿Re-realmente eres tu..?

-Si-dijo Komui con su vocecilla de mujer-soy yo…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI LENALEE!!!!!!!!!-la abrazo-¡¡¡¡NO SE QUE ME PASO!!!!!!

-sin duda eres tu-dijo la china asfixiándose por el abrazo-¿Pero como?

Lavi y Daisya-que acababan de reir-se miraron y pusieron cara de inocente, sin embargo nadie los miraba a ellos

-Eso te pasa por dormirte con todos tus experimentos en el escritorio-le regaño lenalee que aun se le hacia demasiado extraño tener ahora una hermana-de seguro fue unos de tus líquidos raros…

-Creo que necesitas cambiarte de ropa-le dijo Miranda haciendo un esfuerzo por no desmayarse de la impresion-Tal vez te pueda prestar algo… ya que no creo que te quede la ropa de Lenalee…

-Es cierto-dijo Komui mirándose la ropa-Gracias Miranda

-Yo las acompaño-lenalee se acerco a ellas

Miranda, Lenalee y Komui salieron de la oficina dejando a todos los demás ahí. Mirándose unos a otros buscaban al culpable.

-Daisya, Lavi ¿fueron ustedes?-les pregunto Marie

-Ah…a ti no podemos mentirte ya que oyes nuestro latidos…-suspiro Daisya

-Si, fuimos nosotros…-Lavi sonrio- Valió la pena…se lo merecía por delatarnos…

-Me lo supuse-comento Krory suspirando

-Era obvio-dijo Kanda con un bufido

--------------

En la habitación de Miranda…

-¿Qué tal este?-decía la alemana dándole un vestido negro a Komui

-Pruébatelo-le dijo Lenalee

-Si…¿Cómo me paso esto?-minutos despues Komui salió con el vestido puesto-¿Cómo se me ve?

-Increíble-le dijo su hermana-te ves muy bella…

-…-Komui no estaba muy seguro de si debía tomar eso como un cumplido-¿Tú crees mi lenalee?

-Si.

-Gya!!!!!Gracias, mi lenalee-chan, y gracias por el vestido Miranda-dijo sonriéndole

-D-De nada

En fin, el resto del dia paso casi normal, y digo casi pues los del departamento científico no se acostumbraban a que el supervisor ahora fuera mujer, y se susurraban entre ellos que como mujer se veía bastante hermosa.

Lavi y Daisya fueron castigados por la mismísima Komui (autora:¿Qué les hizo Komui? Tal vez nunca lo sabremos?...) y esta se sintió aliviada porque al día siguiente volvería a ser hombre.

------------------------------- Bueno dejando a un lado este curioso suceso…

Lavi aun se preguntaba que hacer con sus sentimientos…Varias veces se planteo dejar de ser un Bookman pero una parte de él se sentiría mal si lo hiciera. Pero tener prohibido sentir el amor era algo que no soportaría mucho tiempo. A veces Lavi veía a Allen con Kanda pero ni siquiera se acercaba a saludar por miedo a que su corazón se destrozara.

Se sentía miserable, solo y como si lo ignoraran-aunque eso era solo suposición suya pues era él quien no se mostraba- pues desde hace un tiempo Allen no le dirigía una sonrisa. Una de las cosas que más le dolía era que Allen nunca le había dirigido una sonrisa tan calida y linda como las que le daba a Kanda.

-…-Lavi pensaba mientras estaba en las aguas termales-Este dolor se pone peor con el paso de los días… ¿Cómo hago para deshacerme de el? ¿Decirle a Allen lo que siento?... Pero que tonterías digo… si le digo lo que siento me va a rechazar porque él ama a Yu, y… y si me rechazara… mi corazón no lo soportaría… moriría…

Estuvo hay en las tibias aguas una hora mas. Su corazón le dolia, su mente estaba confusa, su alma lloraba y su cuerpo- a pesar de que estaba hirviendo-él se sentía muy frio…-"¿Cuánto mas soportare esto?"-se pregunto

Finalmente salió y después de vestirse decidió que estaría bien caminar por como de costumbre por los pasillos, sin ir a ningún lugar en especial. Era de tarde y aunque no había comido nada desde que se despertó, no tenia apetito para nada.

Empezó a caminar, luego inconscientemente a trotar y luego a correr. Correr… como si así pudiera escapar de su dolor. -una lagrimas le aparecieron- Lloraba… lloraba por su amor no correspondido…

-Lavi.-le dijo una voz seria que conocía muy bien. Era el viejo panda, que le cerraba el paso

-¡¿Viejo?!-trato de quitarse las lagrimas de sus mejillas antes de que el Bookman se diera cuenta.-Ya regresaste-intento sonreir como siempre

-¿Lloras?...ah… es un tanto decepcionante…pero comprensible.

-¿Eh?- el pelirojo se sorprendió de que el viejo no le pegara-¿Cómo que comprensible?

-Esta es una de las razones por la que quería que trataras de olvidar a Allen…de olvidar tu amor y que recordaras quien eres…Si eres correspondido, serás feliz, pero si no eres correspondido…sufres y tú al no tener experiencia con este sentimiento, te duele…

-Viejo…-una lagrima se le escapo

-¿no te eh enseñado nada?-el viejo Bookman le dio la espalda-Límpiate esa lagrima.

-Si…¿Viejo?...

-¿Si?-pregunto el bookman

-Dime…-Lavi bajo la mirada-¿Qué puedo hacer?...

-Me temo que a pesar de mis años, no tengo experiencia en esto…Lo siento…pero se que tu podrás resolverlo a su tiempo.

-…- "Tratare de resolverlo, pero no creo que pueda olvidarme de Allen"pensó "después de todo…eres comprensible…" sonrio como siempre- Gracias, Viejo Panda.

ZAZ!!!!!! El viejo Bookman le de uno de sus golpes en la cabeza. –De nada. Lavi…-susurro el viejo, pero Lavi no lo oyo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puff…¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Ojala si^^….Por cierto se acerca Navidad…mmm…¿Habré terminado esta historia para entonces?... Espero que no, pues entre mas escribo mas ideas me vienen a la cabeza^^ Ojala ustedes entre mas lean mas les guste la historia^^……..ah…..de seguro quieren pegarme por hacer sufrir tanto a Lavi-y eso que me han pedido que no fueran tan cruel…-Gomenasai Lavi

…Bueno…Ejem…EN CAPITULO 9º…LENALEE SE OFRECE A AYUDAR A LAVI, PERO…¿PORQUE ELLA NO LUCE MUY FELIZ DESDE HACE ALGUN TIEMPO?...¿¿SERA QUE UNA EPIDEMIA DE TRISTEZA SE APODERA DE LOS EXORCISTAS?? XD jajaja…¿QUE HARA LENALEE QUE DEJARA PASMADO A NUESTRO QUERIDO PELIROJO?...VEANLO EN EL PROXIMO CAP DE **BROMA^^ Muchas gracias por sus reviews** Hasta entonces^^ BYE!!!!! Cambio y fuera pzzzz XD


	9. Tristeza

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Este es el capitulo 9º de **Broma, **espero les guste… ¿¡9?! Como dije en el cap anterior a veces me sorprendo a mi misma^^. Bueno, Muchas gracias a todas las que han seguido mi historia desde el principio, espero de verdad no decepcionarlas^^

D gray man y los personajes que uso en esta historia son Hoshino Katsura^^

Disfrutenlo^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9.-**Tristeza…**

"Tristeza" aquel sentimiento que te sumerge en un mar de amargura y sufrimiento…

El sol apenas salía llenando de luz el hermoso cielo, de alegría…Era un día excepcionalmente hermoso, Iba a ser un dia lleno de alegría, pero no todos en la Orden iban a estar alegres… Uno de ellos era Lavi… la otra persona era Lenalee y el otro era Allen…

El pelirojo iba caminando por los pasillos hacia el comedor, iba sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Razón por la cual en una esquina choco con alguien.

-¡Ah! Lo siento- se disculpo Allen- ¡Lavi! Buenos días…

-¡Allen! Este…Buenos días…-saludo, en su cara apareció un leve rubor. Se dio cuenta de que el menor no parecía tan feliz como de costumbre

-Vas al comedor ¿cierto?-le dijo el albino-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Cla-claro

-Sabes, Lavi, siento como si no hubiera visto desde hace un largo tiempo

-¿Enserio?-"Tiene lógica, lo eh estado evitando lo mas posible" pensó-eh…pues…eh estado en la biblioteca leyendo…

-Ya veo…-Allen parecía un tanto incomodo- Lo siento…

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando?-pregunto Lavi confuso

-Por que me eh concentrado tanto en…en Kanda que me eh olvidado de los demás…-respondio bajando la mirada arrepentido

-Jaja no tienes por que disculparte de eso, eres feliz con él ¿no?- le dijo tratando de sonreir lo mas que podía, escondiendo su dolor, tristeza y su amor…

Llegaron al comedor, pidieron su comida a Jerry, y cuando la tuvieron se fueron a sentar, eran los únicos en el comedor a esa hora, así que tomaron la mesa que tenían mas cerca. Allen enfrente de Lavi. El corazón de Lavi palpitaba aceleradamente y el rubor se hacía cada vez mas fuerte en su rostro.

Allen comenzó a devorar su comida, mientras que él se dedicaba a comer su arroz poco a poco. No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse, de que decir o que hacer, el simple hecho de estar con Allen lo confundía todo, a su lado era incapaz de pensar bien.

Lavi miro al albino y se percato de que no estaba como siempre, sino que en sus ojos tenia un poco de tristeza, se pregunto porque, después de todo Allen tenia a su persona amada y su amor era correspondido… entonces ¿Por qué demonios estaba triste?

-¿Allen?

-¿mmm?

-Tal vez no es mi asunto pero…¿Te pasa algo?...-le pregunto con preocupación-No pareces tu mismo

-¿A-a que te refieres?-pregunto Allen inocente

-Pareces triste-le dijo el pelirojo- lo veo en tus ojos…

-…Yo…es tonto…es que Kanda se fue a una misión y parece que no regresara en un tiempo…-se sonrojo- Me preocupo por él y…y quisiera estar a su lado-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro

-Entiendo…

Lavi sintió nuevamente celos de Kanda. El pequeño se preocupaba tanto por él, era mas que obvio que amaba al samurái con todo su ser y cuando no estaba con el sufría…Tal como Lavi sufria por no poder estar con Allen…

Le miro un momento. Era hermoso, inocente, angelical… Le fascinaban sus ojos, esos ojos plateados tan brillantes, tan puros… Su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que le hacia tener pensamientos nada puros… Sus labios, esos labios tan tentadores…

Como deseaba tener a ese ángel en sus brazos, besar sus labios, saborearlo. Se moria por acariciar esa piel tan clara… Quería acercarse y tocar cada parte de su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo… .Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no hacer lo que pensaba y justo cuando creía que ya se había deshecho sus pensamientos Allen se acerco desde donde estaba sentado y alargo una mano hacia su cara…

--------------------------Mente de Lavi----------------------

Allen le acaricia una mejilla para después besarlo con dulzura y a la vez pasión, Lavi se queda un momento en shock y luego le devuelve el beso de la misma forma apasionada (autora:Ustedes imaginen lo que paso después^///^

---------------------------Fin---------------------------

Allen le acerca la mano y le quita algo que tenia a un lado de la boca. Era un grano de arroz.

-Tenias esto-le dijo el albino mostrándole el grano y sonriendo

-Ah!...jeje-rio nerviosamente Lavi decepcionado de que no pasara lo mismo que en su fantasía.

Después de comer cada uno se fue por su lado. Allen a la sala de entrenamientos y Lavi nuevamente hacia la Biblioteca, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, en sus tristes pensamientos…

Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca se encontró frente a él a Lenalee que estaba sentada sin mirar a ninguna parte, como si estuviera en trance.

-¿Lenalee?- le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro

-¡Ah, Lavi!-se sobresalto la china que se paró de la silla

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ah…pues yo…veras, aun no se como hacerlo pero quiero ayudarte con lo de… Allen- sonreía pero parecía que lo hacia muy a su pesar, la chica no parecía muy feliz que digamos sino que también veía tristeza en sus ojos

-Para ser sincero ni yo se que hacer… Quiero estar a su lado pero èl ama a Yu…

-¿Y si le dices tus sentimientos?...

-Ya lo había pensado…pero moriría si me rechazara, como de seguro haría porque él no me ama a mi…Esto es tan difícil…

-Lavi…¿Por qué no te olvidas de él?...

-Imposible, nunca voy a logra olvidarlo, de ninguna forma

-…Entonces no lo vas a olvidar…

-No-respondió simplemente el pelirojo

-…¿Ni por mi?…-susurro sonrojada sin mirarlo

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres decir?- Lavi la miro confundido-No estarás diciendo que…

Repentinamente Lenalee se acerco a zancadas a él le puso los brazos al cuello y lo beso en los labios. Por unos segundos Lavi se quedo completamente pasmado, luego aparto a la chica con firmeza pero no rudamente.

-Lavi…-Lenalee empezó a llorar-Yo…te amo… y me duele que no me ames a mi…

-Lenalee…-dio unos paso hacia atrás-Lo siento mucho…se lo que se siente… lo lamento, pero tu eres solo una amiga para mi, mi amiga de la infancia, solo eso, pero… te aprecio muchísimo… realmente te aprecio mucho…

-Pero…no es aprecio lo que quiero, quiero que me ames…

-Lo siento mucho lenalee… de verdad no quisiera hacerte esto pero no te amo…

-Lavi…-Lenalee lo empujo un poco y luego salió corriendo de la biblioteca, hecha un mar de lagrimas

-Bien hecho Lavi- se regaño a si mismo-¿No pudiste quedarte callado? ¿Por qué le dijiste que no la amabas? Por qué no te quedaste con lo de que es una amiga que aprecias mucho ¿eh?...agh, mi maldita boca… Lo siento mucho Lenalee, de seguro se siente horrible que te rechacen de esa manera… -se sento y dejo caer con fuerza su cabeza en la mesa- Que tonto soy…

-----------------

Durante los días siguientes no volvió a ver ni a hablar con Lenalee. Se sentía terrible por lo que le había dicho-aunque era la verdad- de seguro la chica estaba muy deprimida y enojada y todo por su culpa.

Estaba caminando en la noche por él pueblo, por un callejón oscuro y estaba lloviendo a cantaros pero no le importaba empaparse.

-Otro problema para agregar a mi lista-se dijo con una sonrisa triste-¿Qué nunca voy a poder ser feliz?...ay Allen ¿Por qué siento esto por ti? ¿Por qué me enamore justamente de ti?-dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta

-Espero que no le hayas puesto las manos encima al chico o él te matara…y eso sería una verdadera lástima…-le dijo alguien desde atrás de él

Lavi se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie, era el único en el callejón…

-Creo que la tristeza me esta haciendo oir cosas…-salió del callejón- Hice que lenalee llorara, Allen no me ama, y Kanda me matara si lo toco siquiera…¿Esto podría ser peor?...ACHU!!!-estornudo- genial, ahora estoy refriado… Dios que te hice para que me odiaras tanto ¿eh?

Lavi regreso a la Orden y se dispuso a ir a las aguas termales, ya casi era la media noche. Llego y se desvistió, entonces oyo un profundo suspiro. Se asomo y lo vio. Ahí estaba Allen mirando el cielo estrellado, parecía que por su mente pasaban muchos pensamientos.

-Hola otra vez Allen-le saludo el pelirojo alegremente

-Lavi…Hola…-le respondió el menor sin mucho entusiasmo

"Todavía esta triste…Tonto Yu…como hace sufrir a un angel tan tierno y hermoso como él…"pensó un poco enojado mientras entraba en el agua

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento. Allen siguio mirando el cielo, mientras que Lavi miraba su cuerpo…

Aquella piel tan clara lo llamaba, le decía que lo acariciara, que lo saboreara…"¿Pero en que pienso? De seguro si lo hiciera me haría a un lado…" se dijo

Era tan hermoso… No le sorprendía que muchos buscadores babearan por él, aunque ninguno se le acercaba por miedo a lo que les pudiera hacer Kanda.

Paso una hora entera sin que se dijeran nada. Lavi había estado mirando el hermoso cielo para no mirar el cuerpo del pequeño que tanto lo tentaba. Pero finalmente lo miro y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido.

Era una imagen tan linda y hermosa que sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente hasta el albino, el cual tenia la boca un poco abierta. Lavi miro sus labios. "Un beso. Solo uno, no se dará cuenta. Nunca lo sabrá…"pensó, luego le dio una pequeña palmada para asegurarse de que estaba profundamente dormido y este ni siquiera se movió.

Lavi acerco sus labios a los de él, estaba ya a solo unos poco centímetros, y respiro su esencia, olía como si hubiera frotado flores de jazmín en su cuerpo. Entonces por fin lo beso, suavemente. Deseo que el momento durara para siempre, pero no podía quedarse mucho tiempo así… muy a su pesar se separo del chico y le oyó susurrar

-Kanda…-susurro-te…amo…te extraño…mucho…-una lagrima se escurrio por la blanca mejilla

Igualmente Lavi dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas

-Yo también te amo-le susurro en el oído "Nunca me amaras a mi…parece que tendré que resignarme…Rayos!..."

Después salió de las aguas termales lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Allen se despertara. Se vistió y se dirigió casi corriendo a su habitación.

Esa noche…no pudo dormir, en su mente aun se veía besando a Allen. Toda la noche le duro el sabor de los labios de su angel y ese sabor le duraría toda la vida…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puff…Este fue el cap 9º, ojala les haya gustado^^…mmm…creo que es un poquitito más largo que los anteriores… o tal vez sea imaginación mía… Quien sabe… Ejem…EN EL CAP 10º ¿DE QUIEN FUE LA VOZ QUE ESCUCHO LAVI EN EL CALLEJON?¿HABRA SIDO SOLO SU IMAGINACION?...Y YU REGRESA DE SU MISION CON UN PESIMO HUMOR Y TERMINA ENVIANDO A LA ENFERMERIA A UN ATREVIDO BUSCADOR… BUENO, TODO ESTO Y MAS EN PROXIMO CAPITULO^^ Gracias por sus reviews. Nos vemos!!!^^ BYE!!!!!!!!!!!^^


	10. Enojo

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!En fin, aquí sigo escribiendo mi historia **Broma, **Este es el cap **10º**^^ , Espero no estar enredando la historia, si es así no duden en decírmelo^^, por supuesto también leere con gusto sus sugerencias, regaños y todo lo que se les ocurra^^. Por cierto muchísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews^^. Así sin mas distracciones el capitulo^^

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son mios^^…, perdón!, perdón! es decir del Gran _**Katsura Hoshino**_jejeje

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**-----------------------------------------

**10.-Enojo**

El sol que entraba por la ventana ya le daba en la cara haciendo resplandecer su rojizo cabello, pero no se levanto, ni siquiera se movió, no abría los ojos pero si estaba despierto. Pensaba en lo que había hecho en la noche anterior y sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste.

Se tenía que resignar, su lindo angel nunca lo iba a amar a él. Allen solo tenía ojos para Yu… Por fin lo había entendido aunque le dolía, mas que si le hubieran lanzado mil cuchillos en el corazón. Como le había dicho a Lenalee, él nunca iba a olvidar a Allen, nunca, pero tampoco iba a decirle lo que sentía por él.

Dejaría a Allen ser feliz con su persona amada y él seguiría amándolo pero siguiendo igualmente su camino como Bookman… Sería un futuro oscuro, triste, doloroso pero lo haría para que Allen fuera feliz.

Lo había decidido. En su vida volvería a tocar a Allen como lo hizo en la noche anterior, jamás…

-…-finalmente se levanto de la cama-Ahora tengo que disculparme con Lenalee por haberle dicho cosas que la hirieron mucho… Esto no va a ser nada fácil…De seguro me odia...

----------------------

Por otra parte…

Kanda acababa de llegar de su misión a la Orden y como de costumbre llegaba de un pésimo humor. Entro con fuertes zancadas y soltando su ya característico "Tsk" el cual pareció resonar en cada rincón del edificio. De aquí para allá todos los que estaban en los pasillos corrieron a esconderse en la habitación que tenían más cerca, pues sus zancadas y ese "Tsk" no significaban nada bueno…

-La próxima vez que al general Tiedoll se le ocurra decirme "hijo" o me llame "Yu-kun", no me voy a contener-susurraba con una aura maligna a su alrededor mientras desenvainaba su espada dispuesto a cortar por la mitad a quien se pusiera en su camino…

En ese mismo instante a su lado paso Lenalee como un rayo, casi no la vio, solo le pudo ver la cara, estaba sombría y triste, cosa rara en ella.

-¿Ahora quien se murió…?- se pregunto- Bah, ¿A quién le importa?

------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

Allen se encontraba devorando toda la comida que tenía enfrente. Estaba solo o al menos eso creía, el chico estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo miraba desde atrás con ojos pervertidos....Era un buscador…

-Hola, exorcista Walker-le susurro a oído

-Wah!!-exclamo- ah…hola…este…¿Quién eres?-"¿A que hora entro?" se pregunto-¿Pasa algo?

-No soy nadie importante-le dijo acercándose demasiado-Mi nombre no tiene importancia…

-¿Qué se te ofrece?-le pregunto amablemente con total inocencia

-Un beso…-susurro poniendo una mano en la blanca mejilla y la otra en su cintura. Allen tardo en reaccionar y trato zafarse antes de que el buscador le besara, pero este era demasiado fuerte. A pesar de sus forcejeos el buscador logro besarlo, pero solo por unos segundos

-Tocarlo fue todo un atrevimiento por el cual te castraría-dijo Kanda desde la puerta del comedor-Pero besarlo… te aseguro que después de lo que te haga nadie va a reconocer los restos de tu cadáver…

Todo paso demasiado rápido para que Allen hiciera o dijera algo. El menor estaba pasmado.

Mientras tanto Kanda se dedicaba a dejarle al buscador, primero múltiples cortadas, luego le dio varias patadas y cuando se disponía a empezar a rebanarlo Komui, Reever, la mitad del departamento científico y algunos buscadores lo detuvieron-apenas…- Unos lo inmovilizaron mientras que los buscadores cargaron a su moribundo compañero y lo llevaron corriendo a la enfermería.

En medio de toda esta escena estaba Allen a punto de llorar. Se sentía sucio, se sentía como un traidor…

Tras unos minutos Kanda logro calmarse y todos lo soltaron para después salir corriendo del comedor antes de que el samurái se enojara de nuevo. Al final solo quedaron el albino y él…

-Moyashi…-le dijo Kanda, pero Allen no lo miro-Allen…

-Kanda…-Allen seguía sin mirarlo pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas-Lo siento…

-…-Kanda lo atrajo hacia si abrazándolo-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque debí….debí haberme resistido con…con más fuerza…-dijo entre sollozos-Debí evitarlo…debería haberlo evitado con todas mis fuerzas… ¡Lo siento!-siguio llorando-¡Lo siento!...Siento que te eh traicionado…

-Tú no me has traicionado. No tienes porque disculparte…ah…Siempre echándote toda la culpa…Yo debí haber regresado más rápido…Soy yo quien debe disculparse…-levanto la cara del menor tomándolo por la barbilla-Lo siento, Allen…-le dijo con dulzura para después besarlo, poniendo una mano en sus cintura y otra en su nuca…haciendo que dejara de llorar

-Kanda-le dijo una vez que se rompió el beso

-¿mmm?

-Bienvenido…-le dio un ligero beso en el cuello-Te extrañe mucho…

-Yo también-aun seguían abrazados, la mano- _que el samurái tenia en la cintura del otro_- la bajo un poco mas haciendo sonrojar al menor-¿Qué tal si recuperamos el tiempo perdido?

-Me parece bien…

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose al departamento científico para preguntar por Lenalee. No estaba en su habitación, ni en la sala de entrenamientos, al parecer en ninguna parte. Iba a pasando por la enfermería cuando oyó unas voces. Oyó una voz femenina y de pronto le entro pánico. ¿Y si Lenalee se hubiera hecho daño si misma por su culpa? Nunca se lo perdonaría a sí mismo, Komui nunca se lo perdonaría…¿Y si…Y si lenalee hubiera intentado suicidarse?

Dominado por el miedo y el pánico entro en la enfermería corriendo esperando ver a Lenalee en una cama. Pero en vez de eso vio a cuatro buscadores entorno a otro buscador que estaba en una cama completamente vendado. Uno de los cuatro que estaba alrededor era una mujer. Lavi sintió un gran alivio…

-¡Oh! Bookman junior- dijo la mujer –Buenas tardes-los demás solo inclinaron la cabeza

-Eh…Hola!-saludo mientras entraba -Disculpen, pero ¿de casualidad no han visto a Lenalee?

-¿A la señorita Lee? Si. -respondió uno de los buscadores

-¡¿Enserio?!-exclamo contento-¡¿Dónde?!

-Salió a una misión hace poco

-…-Lavi suspiro, luego miro al herido y vio que en la cara tenía una pequeña cortada-Yu ya regreso ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Me lo supuse, conozco esa clase de heridas

-Si…-la buscadora se dirigió al que estaba en la cama- Eso te paso por atrevido, sin mencionar imprudente y tonto. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió besar a Walker?-le regaño

-¿¡EH?!-exclamo Lavi

-Pensé que …Kanda regresaría dentro de unos días y…quise aprovechar…Es que…Walker es…tan lindo…-dijo el buscador en un susurro-No pude…evitarlo…

Lavi salió corriendo de la enfermería antes de que el mismo le propinara un golpe "Atrevido maldito. Besar a mi angel…"pensó con enojo

En fin, decepcionado por no poderse disculpar con la china, decidió ir de nuevo a aclarar su mente al pueblo. El dia estaba un poco nublado y hacia un poco de frio así que se puso su habitual bufanda y se quedo con el cabello suelto.

Camino por las calles mirando el cielo, lo mas probable era que en los próximos días nevara…

Las calles estaban un poco solitarias y eso era algo raro, pero no le dio importancia alguna. Camino sin rumbo por varias horas, sin prestar atención a nada. "Allen…"pensó. De repente la calma del pueblo se rompió con unos gritos provenientes de un callejón que estaba mas adelante. Después de lo gritos siguieron una explosiones.

-¿¡Akuma?!-exclamo sorprendido. Tomo su martillo y corrió hacia el callejón

Justamente era un akuma, el cual acababa de matar a una mujer y ahora apuntaba hacia un hombre que estaba en el suelo. Pero antes de que disparara Lavi corre y lo destruye de un golpe (autora: era un nivel 1)

-¿Está bien?-le pregunto al hombre que estaba en el suelo

-Si, gracias…-le respondió mientras se levantaba.

Lavi quedo sin aliento. Aquel hombre era bastante apuesto. Tenía piel morena, un lunar bajo el ojo, era alto, tenía el cabello negro…(autora: aquí Lavi aun no sabía que era un Noe). Poco a poco mientras lo miraba su rostro se iba adornando de un color carmesí.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme-le agradeció de nuevo-no sé como lo hiciste pero gracias.

-Ah…d-de nada…

-Dime ¿Me permitirías invitarte algo como agradecimiento?

-¿¡Eh?! No es necesario… de verdad.

-Anda, por lo menos un café-le trato de convencer

-Está bien…-le dijo Lavi aun mas rojo

Aquel hombre lo llevo al mismo café donde habían ido Kanda y Allen, se sentaron en una mesa y miraron la carta.

-¡Ah! Es cierto-le dijo el moreno-Aun no te eh dicho mi nombre. Me llamo Tyki ¿Y tu?

-Yo…me llamo Lavi-le respondió con una sonrisa

Durante una hora estuvieron hablando animadamente. Lavi, sin darse cuenta se estaba olvidando de Allen poco a poco… Tyki era muy amable y divertido y a la vez refinado, sumándole a todo esto también era extremadamente guapo…

Durante su conversación se acordó de Allen con tristeza, Tyki y Allen eran diferentes pero ambos lo atraían…¡¿atraían?! ¿Tan rápido le había atraído el moreno? " Tal vez…solo tal vez esto sea lo que llaman amor a primera vista" este pensamiento le hizo sonreír

-Que linda sonrisa.-susurro Tyki,

-¿Eh?

-No, nada…-dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando salieron estaba lloviendo fuertemente y ya era de noche.

-Parece ser que ambos nos mojaremos, jeje-dijo Tyki-Bueno, Gracias otra vez-le dijo dándose la vuelta

-Eh…¡Espera, por favor!-Lavi se acerco un poco a él-¿Crees que podamos hablar otro dia?...-le pregunto con un leve rubor.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?...Esta semana tengo muchas cosas que hacer de trabajo pero…¿Te parece sin nos vemos la próxima semana? Aunque falta un poco…

-¡Si .está bien! –el viento le alboroto el rojo cabello. Tyki alargo la mano y le acomodo un mechón-…-mas sonrojo

-Entonces, Nos vemos aquí la próxima semana-le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-…-Lavi lo miro hasta que este desapareció. La próxima semana…Tendría que esperar hasta entonces. Suspiro

Lavi regreso a la Orden, empapado otra vez, y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Bookman no estaba, de seguro estaba en la biblioteca, pero así era mejor. Pues así podía suspirar todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie lo regañara.

Nuevamente la noche se le fue en suspiros de amor… A pesar de no llevar casi nada de conocerse Tyki ya había robado su corazón…aquel corazón que creía que se había destrozado por completo…Tal vez Tyki pudiera reconstruirlo… De repente a su mente le vino el recuerdo del buscador…"Por mi que Yu lo haga pedazos…" pensó con enojo, pues mantendría su promesa a pesar de haberse enamorado de otro el nunca olvidaría a Allen

Esa misma noche, unas habitaciones mas aya Allen y Kanda- que aun estaba un poco enojado con el buscador- recuperaban el tiempo perdido con caricias y besos…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Como veran por fin me decidi a poner TykyXLavi ^^ Ojala les siga gustando mi historia… Aunque ahora me estoy concentrando mas en Lavi, aun pondré momentos de la pareja principal YULLEN^^ y lo mas probable es que llegue a poner uno o dos caps dedicados a la pobre Lenalee- a quien le rompieron el corazón-…EN FIN…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE BROMA…Como mañana es Navidad escribiré un capitulo especial Navideño^^…LA ORDEN OSCURA REALIZARA UN INTERCAMBIO DE REGALOS…EN MEDIO DE TODA LA FIESTA KOMUI APARECE CON EL NUEVO KOMURIN (sabra dios que numero) PROVOCANDO UN GRAN CAOS QUE SOLO NUESTROS QUERIDOS EXORCISTAS PODRAN PARAR CON UN PLAN^^…BUENO TODO ESTO EN EL CAP 11º OAJALA LES VAYA A GUSTAR^^ HASTA ENTONCES^^

En cuanto el capitulo que debería seguir aquí esta lo que va a pasar^^ por si tenían curiosidad^^

IMPACIENCIA. LAVI ESPERA IMPACIENTE A QUE LLEGUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA PARA VER A TYKI, LENALEE SUFRE COMO NUNCA Y SE ENCIERRA TODO EL DÌA EN SU CUARTO CON SUS RECUERDOS DE CUANDO LLEGO A LA ORDEN Y CUANDO CONOCIO A KANDA Y LAVI…TAL VEZ NUNCA ENCONTRARA EL AMOR PERO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE AUN PUEDE SER FELIZ CON OTRA CLASE DE CARIÑO…en fin espero que ustedes no se impacienten demasiado pues aun ni siquiera eh empezado el cap Navideño ^///^ jejeje Bueno hasta entonces…BYE!!!!!!!!!^^


	11. Especial Navideño

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Como dije en el cap anterior este va a ser un cap Navideño. Ojala les guste^^ Como de costumbre déjenme agradecerles por todos sus reviews a todas las personas que se tomaron un poquito de tiempo para leer mi historia **Broma^^ Arigatou!!!! ** Este es el capitulo 11º Disfrutenlo

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso aquí son de Katsura Hoshino

---------------------------------------------Especial Navideño---------------------------------------

11.-Frio/ Desastre/ Intercambio

Faltaban ya pocos días para Navidad así que todos los exorcistas y generales se encontraban en la Orden. Komui los había llamado a su oficina a todos incluyendo a Cross, Kloud, Tiedoll y Sokaro-el cual no acudió al llamado- para darles un aviso.

-Bien.-dijo cuando llegaron todos-Los llame aquí para darles un aviso. Como es costumbre ¡Haremos un intercambio de regalos en Navidad!, por tal razón este dia todos tienen permiso para salir al pueblo a comprar los regalos todo el dia. Pero deberán llegar antes de la media noche. Y no se preocupen que todo lo que compren ira por nuestra cuenta. Entonces vayan!!!

Y así lo hicieron los exorcistas que salieron de inmediato de la Orden. En fin todos lo exorcistas se encontraban yendo de tienda en tienda con varias cajas y bolsas. Lenalee como de costumbre llevaba montañas de regalos, tantos que a cada rato tenia que ir a la Orden a dejar algunos para seguir comprando.

-Espero que no nos dejen sin fondos…-dijo Komui viendo como Lenalee llegaba con otra montaña de regalos-ah…-suspiro

Otros como Allen no llevaban muchos regalos, mientras que Kanda se limito a comprar solo uno para cierta persona… Los que compraron pocos regalos aprovecharon para pasear por el pueblo hasta que empezó a anochecer

-¡Kanda!-le grito Allen, Kanda lo miro

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo ya termine de comprar ¿Y tú, Kanda?

-Sí, ya acabe también

-¿Entonces regresamos juntos?-Kanda asintió con la cabeza

-¿Ustedes también ya se van?-les pregunto Lavi que traia unas bolsas, a su lado estaba Daisya y Marie -Nosotros también, vámonos juntos

-¿Qué hay de las chicas?-pregunto Allen mirando a Lenalee y a Miranda que aun seguían yendo de un lado a otro por el pueblo

-Al parecer ellas estarán aquí unas cuantas horas mas…- dijo el pelirojo luego susurro- Si me preguntan creo que no solo están comprando regalos, sino cosas para ellas mismas…

-Mira quién habla-le dijo Daisya-¿No te acabas de comprar unas botas nuevas?

-…ah, jajaja, será mejor que nos vayamos ya-rio nerviosamente

Los chicos regresaron a la Orden y se dispusieron a cenar cuando acabaron cada quien se fue a su habitación. Por supuesto Allen y Kanda se fueron a una sola habitación…

En efecto Miranda y Lenalee tardaron aun varias horas y llegaron justo a la media noche.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡MI LENALEE-CHAN!!!!!-exclamo Komui y la abrazo- ¡¡¡¡¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO POR TI!!!!!!¿¿¿NO TE PASO NADA, VERDAD????POR QUE SI ALGO TE PASO Y ALGUN PULPO SE ATREVIO A TOCARTE…YO MISMO LO MATO!!!!

-¡¡hermano!!-se quejo la china-Estoy bien, no me paso nada

-¡¡ES QUE ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO!!!!

-¡¡¡Supervisor Komui!!!-grito Reever que acababa de aparecerse detrás de ellos con unas ojeras-¡Deje de estar jugando y vaya a trabajar!

-¡¡¡PERO…

-¡Hermano, vete a trabajar!-le ordeno Lenalee

-Esta bien… mi lenalee-chan…-dicho esto Komui se fue al igual que las chicas quienes se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Al dia siguiente estaban todos desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor cuando de repente oyeron una especie de pisadas que causaban un gran estruendo haciendo temblar todo.

-…mmm, Vaya-comento Lavi que estaba sentado comiendo con Daisya, Marie, lenalee y Miranda- Tal vez Yu se levanto de mal humor…

-¡Baka Usagui! ¡Estoy aquí!-le grito Kanda que estaba sentado detrás de él comiendo con Allen- ¡Y deja de llamarme por mi primer nombre!

-¿Qué serán esos ruidos?-pregunto Miranda, pero antes de que alguien pudiera responder se abrieron las puertas del comedor de golpe. Era Komui… con un nuevo Komurin (autora: Komurin numero…mmm….bueno, ustedes escojan el numero^^)

"No otra vez…" pensamiento de todos los exorcistas

-Hermano…otro Komurin… ¿Ya hora este que tiene de especial?-le pregunto Lenalee a Komui

-Pues, como se darán cuenta-respondio el científico con complejo de hermana-como se darán cuenta, a pesar de ser mañana Navidad aun no hay un solo adorno en toda la orden…

-¿Y?-pregunto Kanda con cara de que no le interesaba en lo mas minimo

-¡¡¡¡Pues este nuevo Komurin se encargara de adornar cada rincón de todo el edificio, y lo hara en menos de una hora, porque es extremadamente rápido!!!!-se aclara la garganta-¡¡¡¡Komurin, Adorna toda la Orden y todo lo que haya en el edificio!!!!

Dentro de la maquina se pudieron escuchar muchos sonidos… luego el Komurin dijo: "Orden recibida, adornar todo lo que haya en el edificio"

"Esto no va a terminar bien…"pensamiento unánime

El Komurin lanzo de un cañon varios adornos que se quedaron pegados en las paredes dejando el comedor bastante hermoso.

-Vaya, tal vez ahora si vaya a servir ese robot…-comento Lavi

-¡¡¡SU NOMBRE ES KOMURIN!!!-reclamo Komui-¡¡¡¡Y CLARO QUE VA A SERVIR!!!!

-Si, si, como sea…

-Por fin un invento útil…-dijo Kanda

-KYA!!!!!QUE CRUEL ERES!!!!!

-Adornar todo lo que haya en el edificio…-dijo de nuevo Komurin dirigiéndose hacia los exorcistas y Komui-Adornar todo…-apunto su cañon hacia ellos y disparo un liston dorado quedando Komui todo envuelto

-Me lo supuse, era una orden demasiado específica-dijo Marie

-¡¡¡¡Que no puedes hacer nada bien Komui!!!!!-grito Kanda desenvainando su espada. El samurái corrió hacia el robot y lanzo un ataque pero no pudo hacerle ni un rasguño al metal

-Esta vez lo hice de un metal espacial, mas resistente-dijo Komui quitándose el liston-¡¡¡¡¡No quiero que lo destruyan!!!!!

-Adoran, adornar…-dijo Komurion-Todo…

-¡¡¡¡Corran!!!!-exclamo Allen

Todos lo exorcistas salieron del comedor y corrieron por los pasillo mientras Komurin los seguía desde atrás disparando toda clase de adornos navideños.

-¡Hay que dividirnos!-les dijo Lavi- así no nos perseguirá a todos

-¿Y a quien persiga?-pregunto Miranda

-¡Ese será su problema!-dijo Daisya-¡Ademas nos dara tiempo para pensar en algo!

Así los exorcistas se dividieron en grupos:

Grupo 1 Lenalee, Krory y Daisya,

Grupo 2 Miranda , Marie y Komui-quien logro alcanzarlos

Grupo 3 Lavi, Allen y Kanda

-¡Bien!-dijo Lavi-¡A la cuenta de tres cada quien va por un pasillo! …1…2…3!!!!!

Los tres equipos salieron disparados entre tres diferentes pasillos, el Komurin persiguió al equipo 3

-¡¿Por qué nosotros?!-exclamo Allen

-Ouch!!!- exclamo Lavi a quien le cayo un adorno en la cabeza

-¡¡¡¡Sigan corriendo!!!!-les dijo Kanda-¡¡¡Ahí esta la biblioteca!!!!-señalo enfrente-¡Entremos!

Los tres exorcistas entraron en la biblioteca y se escondieron entre los estantes. Komurin entro casi enseguida y se puso a adornar toda la biblioteca mientras los buscaba.

-_Equipo 3 ¿Dónde están?-_pregunto Daisya por medio del golem

-Estamos en la biblioteca-respondio Kanda con su golem-¿Y ustedes?

-_Nosotros estamos en la sala de entrenamientos._

-Kanda…-le susurro Lavi al samurái- hay que dejarlo aquí…

-SHH-le dijo Allen-esta a unos estantes mas aya

-¡¡Empujen el estante!!-dijo Kanda

Con todas sus fuerzas lograron tirar el estante el cual choco con el siguiente que cayo en el Komurin pero no le produjo ningún daño

-¡¡¡Salgamos!!!

Los tres salieron, cerraron la puerta y se alejaron lo mas posible

-_¡Equipo 3!¿Donde están? ¿Dónde esta Komurin?-_pregunto Marie

-Lo dejamos en la biblioteca-respondio Kanda entre jadeos

_-¡¡¡CORRAN A UN LUGAR SEGURO!!!!- _se oyo el grito de Komui_-¡¡¡KOMURIN ES MUY RAPIDO Y NO TRADARA EN ADORNAR LA BIBLIOTECA!!!!_

-Esta bien!-dijo Kanda-¿Ustedes donde están?

-_Estamos en el sotano, en los últimos pisos, bueno será mejor que sigan corriendo_-le dijo Marie y luego corto la comunicación

-¡Vamonos!-exclamo Kanda

-¿A dónde?-pregunto Allen

-¡Ala terraza! ¡Vamos!-dijo Lavi

---------------------------------------Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamientos, un piso debajo de la biblioteca…

El Grupo 1 se mantenía en silencio, Lenalee, Krory y Daysia se mantenían atentos a cualquier sonido

-¿Dónde esta el equipo 3, Daysia- pregunto Lenalee

-Al parecer en la biblioteca, pero probablemente ya salieron de ahí-respondio el chico

-Que bien…-suspiro aliviada Lenalee pensando en cierto pelirojo…

-Pero…¿Ahora a donde se dirigirá Komurin?

-No lo se…mmm…Veamos si el equipo 2 sabe algo…¡Equipo 2!¡ Equipo 2!

_-¿Equipo 1?-_les respondió Marie

-Si, ¿Saben ustedes donde esta ahora Komurin?

-_El equipo3 lo había dejado en la biblioteca pero creo que ahora se dirige hacia abajo…_

-¿¡Hacia abajo!?-exclamaron los tres

-_Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están ustedes?-_pregunto

-¡En la sala de entrenamientos!

-_Entonces será mejor que salgan de ahí…_

-Tienes razón, Oye, deberíamos reunirnos los tres equipos en algún lugar…

_-…mmm…En la terraza, tal vez el equipo 3 este ahí…_

-Entonces ahí no vemos. ¡Equipo 1 fuera!

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Krory-¿Sera seguro salir?

-Hay que intentarlo-dijo Lenalee

-Bien, entonces vamos a…-En ese momento Daisya fue interrumpido por el sonido de fuertes pisadas-¡Ohn no! Ya no hay tiempo- entonces la puerta se abrió y Komurin entro disparando adornos por todas partes y hacia ellos. Lenalee y Daisya quedaron envueltos en listones, no había tiempo para desamarrarlos ahí así que Krory los cargo y salió de la sala de entrenamientos cerrando la puerta.

Krory los llevo varios pasillos mas aya y les quito los listones

-Gracias, Krory-le dijo Lenalee

-Bien, gracias,-dijo Daisya- Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con los otros dos los equipos en la terraza

-Si!!

Corrieron por los pasillos los cuales ya estaban hermosamente decorados con listones verdes, rojos y dorados, guirnaldas, campanas, velas…

-Bueno, por lo menos si esta decorando bien…-comento Lenalee

-----------------------------------------------------En ese mismo instante, unos pisos mas abajo en el sotano se encontraba el Equipo 2: Marie, Miranda y Komui

-Tenemos que ir a la terraza, ahí nos veremos con los otros equipos-les dijo Marie

-Tardaremos un poco, estamos en los últimos pisos…-comento Miranda

-Si, pero tenemos que ir, tal vez ahí podremos idear algo para detener a tu robot, Komui.

-¡¡¡Pero si esta haciendo un buen trabajo!!!-se quejo Komui

-Si, pero si no lo detenemos todos terminares envueltos en listones

-Espero que no lo hagan pedazos como los otros…

-Entonces deberíamos irnos de una vez-dijo Miranda

-Si, vamos

-…mmm…¿Reever y los demás estarán bien?...-se pregunto Komui

-Ya veremos eso después, Komui, Vamonos!

Salieron del sotano y comenzaron a subir varios pisos, entonces mientras iban en un pasillo oyeron unos gritos. Miraron hacia el frente y en un pasillo que cruzaba en el que iban pasaron todos los del departamento científico coriendo.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora Komurin esta ocupado con ellos, entonces tenemos tiempo para ir hasta la terraza…

En ese momento vieron a Reever que jadeaba por estar corriendo.

-¡¡¡¡Reever!!!!-exclamo Komui

-Supervisor…-se acerco a Komui-¿¡Por que sigue inventando Komurins cuando debería estar trabajando?!

-Lo siento…

-Señor Reever, venga con nosotros. Vamos a la terraza con los demás-le dijo Miranda

-Esta bien, ojala se encuentren todos bien…

----------------------------------------

Finalmente los tres grupos llegaron a la terraza jadeando.

-Bien, ya estamos todos-dijo Lavi- Marie ¿Vieron donde estaba Komurin hace rato?

-Si, estaba unos pisos arriba del sotano, persiguiendo al departamento científico. -respondio Marie

Estuvieron hablando unos minutos sobre que hacer pero nada les convencía pues siempre que alguien tenia una idea, Komui decía que era imposible, ya que ese Komurin era aprueba de todo.

En ese momento Lenalee miro a su alrededor. Estaban el piso mas lato del edifico…

-Hermano-dijo

-¿Si, mi lenalee-chan?

-¿Komurin puede volar?

-No, porque preguntas…-lenalee solo sonrio

-Señor Reever, ¿Puede comunicarse con los demás del departamento científico?

-Si.- respondio Reever

-Tengo un plan-dijo finalmente Lenalee

(autora:para no hacerles esto mas largo, resumiré lo que paso)

Reever se había contactado con el departamento científico y les dijo que llevaran a Komurin hasta la terraza. Komurin llego a la terraza con tanta velocidad que termino cayendo de la terraza, según Komui era indestructible, pero la caída fue suficiente para destruirlo. (autora: tal vez un poco tonto pero bueno…^^)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente ya era Navidad y todos se encontraban en el comedor, en el cual había un árbol de anvidad enorme.

-Fue todo un desastre-le dijo Lenalee a Komui que no paraba de llorar por su Komurin- pero Komurin hizo realmente un buen trabajo

-¡¡¡¡GRACIAS, MI LENALEE-CHAN!!!!!

Allen se encontraba comiendo todo lo que podía como de costumbre, Kanda solo estaba a su lado mirándolo, Lavi, Lenalee, Daisya, Marie, Krory y Miranda se encontraban en una misma mesa. Allen no paraba de sonreir

-Pareces muy feliz Allen-comento Lavi

-Si.-respondio el albino-Es que es la primera vez que paso una Navidad con tantos amigos…

-Es cierto es la primera Navidad que pasas aquí-dijo Daisya- Tambien tu, Krory

-Si, es cierto…la Navidad yo solia pasarla solo…me alegra que ahora tenga tantas personas para celebrar-dijo sonriendo

-Y en cierto modo tu también, Kanda-le dijo Lavi

-¿Eh?

-Si, es la primera Navidad que Kanda viene sin que tengamos que rogarle

Kanda solo se sonrojo.

-¡¡¡¡BUENO!!!!¡¡¡¡QUE EMPIECE EL INTERCAMBIO DE REGALOS!!!!!-anuncio Komui

En ese momento todos empezaron a repartir regalos, brindar y a darse abrazos. Lenalee iba de un lado a otro repartiendo regalos a absolutamente a todos.

Allen y Kanda le daban un regalo al otro (autora: no pregunten que, no se me ocurre nada^^). Y en eso se les acerco el general Cross con una sonrisa. Aquello era muy raro y Allen sabia que no podía significar nada bueno…

-Tengan-les dijo dándoles una caja con un liston- Un regalo de mi, para ustedes dos…

¿Un regalo de Cross? Realmente aquello no podía significar nada bueno. ¿Seria una broma?¿Una bomba?...tratandose de él podía ser cualquier cosa

-…-Kanda abrió la caja y de ella saco un bote, su cara fue tornándose roja al tiempo que leia la etiqueta

-¿Qué es?-Allen tomo el bote de las manos del samurái y leyó la etiqueta la cual decía "Lubricante" la cara del chico se puso roja -¿¡EH?!- O///O

-Agradéceme tonto aprendiz, así no te dolerá…-sonrio pícaramente- Estoy seguro de que les servirá…Tal vez puedan probarlo hoy…-y luego se fue

Kanda y Allen se quedaron ahí pasmados con la cara roja sin poder creer lo que les había dado Cross

En fin todos recibieron sus regalos ,se abrazaron y celebraron felizmente

Al final- ya era mas de la media noche- todos dijeron:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puff…Vaya, creo que es el capitulo mas largo que eh hecho…bueno dejando eso a un lado…Ojala haya sido de su agrado, Diganme que les pareció, aceptare con mucho gusto sus reviews, regaños y ocurrencias^^…BIEN ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO…esperen dentro de unos días el siguiente cap…Y ASÍ SIN MAS…LES DESEO UNA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES MIS LECTORAS Y LECTORES(si es que hay por ahí^^)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por cierto, discúlpenme si hay varios errores^^


	12. Impaciencia, Sufrimiento

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Este es el cap 12º, poco a poco me acerco al final de esta historia, todavía no estoy segura de en que capitulo la voy a acabar pero de verdad espero no decepcionar a nadie^^. Como de costumbre déjenme agradecerles a todas ustedes por los reviews que me han mandado. **Muchas gracias**^^.

D gray man y todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino^^

Ojala lo disfruten^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12.-Impaciencia/ Sufrimiento **

Lavi no paraba de suspirar. Una semana. Tendría que esperar una semana para volver a ver de nuevo al apuesto hombre que había conocido. Tyki. Aquel que le había atraído desde que se vieron… Al principio pensó que una semana se le pasaría rapidísimo, pero no, de hecho le parecía que el tiempo iba más despacio que de costumbre.

Conforme pasaban las horas más impaciente se sentía…

**1º dìa sin Tyki:**

Se levanto temprano, se baño y se dedico a vagar por la Orden Oscura, recorrió todo el edificio desde el último piso donde estaba heblaska hasta la terraza. Y no solo recorrió el edificio completo una vez, sino tres veces.

Caminaba como muerto viviente, únicamente pensando en Tyki… muy de vez en cuando sus pensamientos se desviaban hacia Allen y ya que le dolía aun haberse resignando, trataba de no pensar en él. La Orden era enorme por lo que le fue suficiente recorrerla tres veces para que se hiciera de noche.

No comió, ni bebió nada en todo el dìa, no le hizo caso a su estomago. Se fue a la cama a la media noche… o tal vez mas tarde, no estaba seguro. Se recostó, cerró los ojos lo que le pareció unos segundos y cuando los abrió ya entraba el sol por la ventana…

**2º dìa sin Tyki:**

El estomago le rugía, pero no le importaba, se quedo recostado unos minutos mas y justo cuando parecía que iba a quedarse dormido un grito lo sobresalto.

-¿¡Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día!?- era el viejo Bookman-Ayer te la pasaste vagando por la Orden todo el dìa, pero hoy vas a dedicarte a leer.-le dijo severo

-Pero…-iba a reclamar Lavi

-¡Silencio! ¡Y ve a la biblioteca de inmediato!-le ordeno

-Está bien…viejo panda…-el pelirojo recibió un golpe por parte del Bookman

Lavi obedeció y después de arreglarse se fue directo a la biblioteca. Cuando llego ya había una larga pila de libros en el escritorio donde acostumbraba sentarse. Al principio paso las páginas de los libros desganado pero después se dio cuenta de que así podría olvidarse por unos minutos del moreno. Los minutos se hicieron horas, se hizo de tarde y Lavi seguía ahí sentado muy concentrado en su lectura.

-Vaya-le dijo el panda-Creo que es la primera vez que te veo tan concentrado

-…-Lavi no respondió y cerro el libro que tenia para empezar a leer otro

El pelirojo también descubrió que su hambre le hacía olvidarse de Tyki por lo que ese día tampoco comió absolutamente nada

"…mmm…que extraño…¿Estará a dieta?" se pregunto el viejo Bookman

-¿No es hora de que me ruegues que te deje ir a comer?-le pregunto

-No puedo comer ahora, todavía me faltan tres libros por leer-dijo sin quitarle la mirada al libro que tenía en sus manos

-Como quieras…me alegra que por fin te tomes esto con la debida seriedad…

-Si, si…

Se hizo de noche, dieron las tres de la mañana, se fue a dormir a su habitación y después se levanto a las seis…

**3º dìa sin Tyki: **

Lavi se fue a las tibias aguas termales- Tenia ojeras y el estomago le rugia mas que nunca pero de nuevo no le importo y no le hizo caso-Después iba a dedicarse a pasear de nuevo por los múltiples pasillos de la Orden. Sin embargo sus planes fueron cambiados cuando Daisya lo alcanzo en uno de los pasillos.

-¡Hey, Lavi!-le llamo-¿Cómo estas? Últimamente no te eh visto

-Eh…eh estado paseando por ahí…

-Ya veo… Oye ¿Te gustaría participar en una pequeña broma que se me acaba de ocurrir?-le pregunto en un susurro

-Si, claro, yo me apunto-le dijo Lavi fingiendo interés

-Vamos,-lo jalo de la manga de la chaqueta de exorcista-a la sala de entrenamientos

"mmm…¿habrá bajado de peso?...lo veo mas delgado… de seguro es mi imaginación" pensó Daisya mientras caminaban

Los dos solo abrieron un poquito la puerta y desde ahí miraron a Miranda y Marie que se encontraban entrenando. La sala era grande. Miranda se encontraba en un extremo y Marie en otro. El segundo usaba sus hilos para destruir enormes piedras que tenía delante. En cuanto a Miranda, esta estaba de espaldas a Marie y practicaba su técnica de recuperación y curaba algunos rasguños que tenía en las manos.

Daisya le toco el hombro a Lavi y luego le dijo con una seña que se alejaran, cuando se alejaron unos cuantos metros Daisya le dio un papelito a Lavi

-¿Pero para que…

-shh…-le dijo Daisya

Lavi abrió el papelito, este decía: "Te_ digo mi plan en este papel porque si te lo dijera así como así, probablemente Marie nos escucharía y ya no podríamos realizar la broma…_

_Lo que tengo pensado hacer, es que yo entro y asusto a Miranda con mi campana, cuando la distraiga ella va a desactivar su técnica de recuperación. En ese mismo instante tú te apareces frente a Marie, cuando alguien le habla mientras hace esa técnica que está haciendo, se distrae y sus hilos se salen de control. Lo más probable es que lastime a Miranda. Si, si ya se que eso no está bien, pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena. Después…" _(autora: lo que sigue del plan viene mas abajo^^)

Lavi asintió con la cabeza y después ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la sala de entrenamientos. Entraron haciendo el menor ruido posible eh hicieron lo que acordaron. Daisya distrajo a Miranda con su campana y Lavi distrajo a Marie diciéndole simplemente "¡Hola!". Justamente los hilos de Marie se salieron de su control y unos de los hilos alcanzo a Miranda en el brazo

-¡Ouch!-exclamo Miranda viendo la pequeña cortada que tenía en el brazo, en ese mismo instante Marie se acerco a ella corriendo

-¡Lo siento mucho, Miranda! ¿Te encuentras bien?-se disculpo Marie, quien le tomo el brazo y examino la herida y luego la miro a la cara

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo es una pequeña cort…-iba diciendo la alemana mientras levantaba la mirada

Pero justo en ese momento Daisya corre y empuja a Miranda hacia delante, lo mismo hizo Lavi, quien empuja a Marie, provocando que ambos exorcistas se besaran

-¡Corre Lavi!-le dijo Daisya al pelirojo y ambos salieron como almas llevadas por el diablo

Mientras tanto Miranda se desmayaba y Marie la llevaba casi histérico y sonrojado a la enfermería (autora: si, si, tal vez una broma muy infantil, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió ahora…)

Daisya y Lavi se rieron juntos de la pequeña broma, después Lavi se fue a dar su acostumbrado paseo, pero en cuanto a Daisya, este no estuvo satisfecho y se dedico a hacerles bromas a toda la Orden… Se hizo de noche…

Lavi no comió en todo el dìa….

**4º, 5º y 6º dia sin Tiky: **

Durante aquellos tres días Lavi se la paso en la enfermería recuperándose de la muy leve anorexia que tenía por no comer…

Lenalee visito al pelirojo mientras este dormía en la enfermería. Aun le dolia bastante el corazón por el rechazo de Lavi, no había hablado con él desde ese dìa… Por alguna razón que ella no sabía, Miranda también se encontraba ahí inconsciente y Marie la miraba con la cara roja…"De seguro se volvió a caer de las escaleras…"

Miro nuevamente a Lavi. Unas lágrimas le brotaron de los ojos mientras admiraba la cara serena del chico. Este quería a alguien mas y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso…Nada…

Miro aquellos labios con los que soñaba besar algún dìa, debía ser realista, aquellos labios nunca le pertenecerían…

¿Por qué le dijo lo que sentía? Si no hubiera dicho nada, ambos seguirían tratándose como siempre, pero ahora a ella no le sería tan fácil hablarle… hablarle sin llorara de dolor…

Lenalee salió de la habitación y se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto. Cuando llego cerró la puerta de golpe y la cerro con llave.

Se tumbo en la cama, se tapo la cara con la almohada y grito de frustración, obviamente la almohada ahogo el grito. Una vez que termino de gritar y llorar se quedo quieta mirando el techo de su habitación…Y se puso a recordar cuando llegaron a la Orden Kanda y después Lavi…

-----------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------

Era solo una niña, corría, corría a todo lo que le daban sus cortas piernas. Quería huir de aquel lugar, pero el edificio era tan enorme y tenía tantas puertas y escaleras que simplemente no podía encontrar salida alguna. Oía detrás de ella los gritos de sus perseguidores, quienes le dijeron que era una exorcista. "Exorcista" en ese entonces ella no entendía el significado de aquella palabra, pero no le importaba, solo quería volver a su hogar con su hermano….

Mientras corría pensaba en su hermano, lo extrañaba tanto… De repente choco con alguien. Era un niño peliazul, probablemente era un poco mayor que ella. El niño la miro sorprendido. Ella también lo miro sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a alguien que se acercaba a su edad.

Ella se aferro al niño con todas sus fuerzas esperando que la ayudara. "ayúdame…quiero irme…" le dijo"¡¡QUIERO IRME!!"

-¡Por fin!-grito alguien a su espalda, y en un segundo aquella persona la tomo por los hombros duramente haciéndola soltar al confundido niño. Luego sintió como una aguja traspasaba su cuello. Lo último que recordó era haber visto a un hombre detrás del niño peliazul y también a otros dos niños.

Dias después, tras otros tres intentos de escape fallidos, se resigno por fin… Nunca saldría de ahí… ahora, ya un poco más calmada se dedico a buscar e investigar a aquel niño que había visto. Descubrió donde estaba su habitación y que a veces paseaba por el bosque que rodeaba el edificio. El niño también era un exorcista

En varias ocasiones lo visito en su cuarto, el niño, el cual se llamaba Yu Kanda, la dejaba estar con él, que lo siguiera y que comieran juntos. Ella decía que eran amigos aunque Kanda la tratara fríamente, disfrutaba de la compañía del chico pero aun no estaba contenta del todo…

Afortunadamente su hermano Komui llego a la Orden Oscura, haciéndole sentir en casa…

Pero fue un año después que lo conoció…

Era un dia lluvioso, su hermano le había pedido a ella que lo acompañara a recibir a dos exorcistas que llegarían en ese dia.

Uno de esos exorcistas era un hmbre ya algo grande, pero quien realmente capto su atención fue el chico que lo acompañaba. Traía una capa negra que le cubría la cabeza y se fijo que tenía un parche en un ojo, en cuanto al otro era de un color verde esmeralda.

Su hermano primero saludo al exorcista mayor y luego se dirigió al chico

-Tú eres Lavi ¿verdad?-pregunto

-…-El chico se quito la capucha dejando ver su rojo cabello mojado-Si…-respondió con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa

Aquel pelo rojo y su verde mirada la cautivaron, su corazón latió rápido.

Al principio Lavi era un tanto tímido, con un dejo de frialdad, pero poco a poco fue dejando salir su personalidad alegre y amable… Ella no podía dejar de mirarlo, su cabello, su cara…

---------------------------End flashback--------------------------------------

Lo que en un principio fue admiración por la belleza del chico, se transformo en un verdadero enamoramiento… realmente lo amaba, amaba su voz, su personalidad, la forma tan despreocupada en que tomaba las cosas, todo…

Pero…pero este no la veía mas que como una amiga…

No recordó cuanto tiempo se quedo dormida, pero cuando abrió los ojos ya era de noche. Tras recordar su amor no correspondido las lagrimas le volvieron a brotar y deseo quedarse seca para no llorar mas…

En ese momento de repente le llego a la mente la imagen de su hermano. Sin previo aviso cientos de recuerdos sobre él le vinieron a la mente; recordó que su hermano había hecho todo un drama cuando se iba a ir a su primera misión, recordó que siempre que llegaba de alguna misión su hermano siempre la recibía sin falta con un gran abrazo. Recordo todos los momentos felices que paso con su querido hermano…

A veces le apenaba la forma tan exagerada con que Komui le expresaba su cariño, pero ahora juro que nunca mas volveria a apenarse por eso, al contrario le correspondería igualmente con todo el cariño que pudiera…Ella aun podía ser feliz…

¿Y Lavi?...no le molestaría, sabia que nunca olvidaría a Allen y ahora en aquellos días el pelirojo parecía estar pensando mucho en alguien a quien amaba, aunque ella no sabía quien era… Lavi no olvidaría a Allen así que ella tampoco lo olvidaría a él…Nunca…Nunca olvidaría a su primer y único amor…Las lagrimas simplemente no paraban de salir…

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron.

-¡¡¡¡MI LENALEEE!!!!¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿ESTAS AHÍ????!!!!¿¿¿¿LENALEEEE????

Intento formular una respuesta pero la voz no le salía tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que le parecía imposible desenredar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LENALEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!-ahora Komui no espero respuesta. Sino que esta vez derribo la puerta.

-Cuando se trata de lenalee, le sale la fuerza…-comento Reever que miraba

-¡¡¡¡LENALE!!!!-Komui entro en la habitación y se apresuro a abrazar fuertemente a su hermana.-¡¡¡¡ESTABA PREOCUPADO!!!!¡¡¡ME DIJERON QUE NO HAS SALIDO DE AQUÍ DESDE HACE HORAS!!!!

-Lo siento,…no quería preocuparte-le dijo Lenalee abrazándole ella también. Por un momento Komui se quedo sorprendido de que lenalee le tratara así

-Lenalee…no me vuelvas a asustar así…

-no lo hare

-Si así se pone cuando te encierras y no haces ruido, imaginate cuando te vas a una misión-le dijo Reever con una sonrisa

-jaja, prometo no preocuparte mas, hermano…-cuando miro a su hermano a este le salian también las lagrimas

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MI LENALEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin había pasado una semana y Lavi salió apresuradamente de la enfermería para ir al café y encontrarse con Tyki. No se había dado cuenta pero durante toda la semana había estado nevando y ese dia no era la ecepcion.

Estaba tan emocionado que se olvido de ponerse su bufanda. De seguro se resfriaría, pero no le importaba, solo quería ver a aquel hombre tan apuesto.

Cuando llego, Tyki ya estaba ahí enfrente del café-el cual estaba cerrado. Tan apuesto y perfecto como lo había visto una semana atrás, a diferencia de él, el moreno sin iba bien abrigado

-¡Aquí estoy!-le dijo Lavi jadeando-puff…¿llegue tarde?

-Para nada-le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante

-…Y…¿Co-como estas?-le pregunto temblando

-Pues al parecer mejor que tu. Ten-le dijo quitándose el abrigo que traia y poniéndoselo sobre los hombros-Te estas muriendo de frio.

-Pero que hay de t-ti, a ti ta-también te va a dar frio-se sonrojo

-No te preocupes por mi, estoy acostumbrado mas a este clima…En fin…ya que el café esta cerrado, ¿Te parecería ir a mi casa a tomar algo caliente?

-¿Qué?, ¿¡En-enserio?!-0///0

-Por supuesto, entonces ¿vienes…Lavi?-la forma en que pronuncio su nombre le hizo estremecerse como si se lo hubiera dicho al oído

-Claro

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, Este cap fue un poco mas dedicado a lenalee y tal vez les pareció un poco aburrido, pero de verdad no quería que lenalee terminara sufriendo demasiado… Estoy segura de que esperan con ansias algo más de TykiXLavi, no se preocupen que el próximo capítulo está completamente dedicado a esta pareja… Creo que algunas quieren que ponga lemmon, y de verdad en el próximo cap voy a hacer lo posible por que les guste… Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decírmela^^ la recibiré con mucho gusto…EN FIN…EN EL CAP 13º DE BROMA TYKI LLEVA A NUESTRO LINDO PELIROJO A SU CASA^///^…y esta vez dire solo eso ya que la verdad ni yo estoy muy segura de que va a pasar^^ Bueno gracias por sus reviews^^ HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP^^ BYE!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Pasion

Hola de nuevo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Este es el capitulo **13º**. Como dije la vez anterior este cap está dedicado a TykiXLavi, puse lemmon…pero…como decirlo…tal vez es… decepcionante o no se pero…no las culparía si me avientan jitomatazos…ah… dejando esto a un lado aquí esta el cap. Ojala lo disfruten^^ Y **NO ME CANSO DE DECIR: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^^**

Todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de **Katsura Hoshino**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**13.-Pasion**

A pesar del abrigo que le había prestado Tyki , Lavi aun tenía bastante frio. Caminaban por las calles adornadas de una blanca y pura nieve que contrastaba bastante con la ropa negra de su acompañante.

Hablaban alegremente de cosas sin importancia. Lavi sentía que lo conocía de toda su vida, que él solo había nacido para conocerlo…su destino era estar con él…pero, ¿qué pasaría con su destino como bookman? , prefirió no pensar en eso…pero de repente le vinieron a la mente dos palabras "_Amor/Bookman_…" aquellas palabras que no podían juntarse, esas palabras se estaban pelando entre en ellas en su interior

_Bookman: no debes, aléjate de él_

_Amor: amalo, amalo como a nadie_

_Bookman: tu destino es registrar la historia_

_Amor: registrar… eres solo un espectador…¿realmente quieres hacer eso el resto de tu vida?_

_Bookman: Debes cumplir con tu trabajo, no debes mezclar tus sentimientos_

_Amor: Deja de ser un espectador_

_Bookman: No debes…_

_Amor: Escribe tu propia historia…tu propia vida…_

_Bookman: Solo registra las guerras, las batallas, no debes pensar en el amor…tu destino esta escrito, debes ser un Bookman_

_Amor: El destino no está escrito por nadie, solo tú tienes el poder de formarlo_

_Bookman: la palabra "amor" no debes estar en tu vocabulario, en tu mente, en tu vida, JAMAS_

_Amor: Busca dentro de tu corazón la respuesta_

_Bookman: Recuerda que se lo debes al viejo panda…¿Lo vas a decepcionar? ¿Vas a decepcionar a la persona que siempre estuvo al tanto de ti?_

-¡¡BASTA!!-exclamo Lavi deteniendo su pelea interior

-¿Basta de qué?-le pregunto confundido Tyki-¿Ya no quieres ir?

-¡No!, no es eso…estaba pensando en algo…y…olvídalo jajaja-le dijo nerviosamente y apenado

-Aun falta un poco, pero si tomamos un atajo llegaremos en unos cinco minutos-le dijo Tyki-o espero que antes, porque realmente te estás congelando…

-S-si-le respondió temblando de los pies a la cabeza

Tomaron un callejón, Tyki iba a delante y Lavi iba pisándole los talones. El pelirojo miraba su cabello negro, su espalda…y más abajo…Iba tan concentrado viendo la anatomía del otro que no vio que Tyki esquivo algo que estaba en el suelo.

Lavi no lo vio y tropezó cayendo encima del moreno. Durante unos segundos Lavi no pareció reaccionar

-Etto…-dijo Tyki- Lavi… ¿te…importaría?, me cortas la respiración

-¿Eh?...-finalmente se dio cuenta de que todo su peso estaba encima de él-¡Si, lo siento! ¡Discúlpame, por favor!-se separo de él y se quedo sentado en la nieve sonrojado-¡Yo…

-No digas nada-le dijo al tiempo que ponía un dedo en sus labios callándole-No te preocupes, será mejor que te levantes de ahí o te enfermaras.

-…-el pelirojo se sonrojo más y evito la mirada de Tyki

Salieron del callejón y Lavi vio un puente frente a ellos

-Solo hay que cruzarlo y mi casa está ahí-le dijo señalando una de las enormes casas que se veían

-Bi-bien…

El puente era algo largo y debajo de él fluía un rio de un verde esmeralda, como la mirada de Lavi.

El pelirojo admiro por un momento el rio desde el barandal-el cual le llegaba a la cintura- y luego miro nuevamente a Tyki.

Se imaginaba a este regalándole infinidad de exquisitos besos y caricias dejando escapar algunos gemidos de placer…sin darse cuenta estaba empezando a sangrar por la nariz mientras seguía fantaseando…

-Te cuidado, Lavi-le dijo el moreno sin mirarlo- No te vayas a caer en el…-se dio la vuelta, su pelirojo acompañante no estaba-¿rio?-oyó el ruido del agua…-¡Lavi!

Tyki se asomo por la barandilla y justamente vio el rojo cabello de Lavi el cual se estaba ahogando. Se quito el chaleco que traía y lo aventó al suelo antes de aventarse al agua a rescatar al chico

El agua estaba helada y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para poder moverse a causa del frio. Cuando lo saco del agua estaba inconsciente, lo dejo en la nieve y lo examino. El chico no respiraba, le había entrado demasiada agua.

Así que sin dudar, ni vacilar ni segundo pego sus bocas y le tapo la nariz a Lavi, dándole respiración boca a boca. Luego le presione tres veces el pecho, repitió el procedimiento dos veces más.

Lavi abrió los ojos con dificultad y se sorprendió al ver a Tyki con la boca pegada a la suya. Su cara se torno roja

-¡Ah!¡Lavi! ¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto preocupado

-Si…-miro la ropa mojada del moreno-gracias por sacarme…ACHU!!!-estornudo fuertemente

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos, en mi casa nos calentaremos-le dijo levantándose

Lavi intento levantarse, pero sentía el cuerpo agarrotado por el inmenso frio que sentía, así que unió todas las fuerzas que tenia para levantarse

-…mmm…-Se acerco hacia él y luego se puso de espaldas-Sube, te llevare cargando, si no será muy difícil para ti.

-¿Qué?, no necesario estoy bien, ACHU!!!...de verdad, me encuentro bien

-Vamos…necesitas calentarte de inmediato. Sube

Lavi, por supuesto no se hizo más del rogar y se dejo cargar por Tyki, para quien no le fue muy difícil.

-Debemos darnos prisa-dijo el moreno- No me voy a perdonar jamás si por mi culpa te da hipotermia…

-…-de repente sintió la cara hirviendo.

Tyki lo llevo a su casa, que sin duda era grande. Al llegar, el moreno lo deposito en un sofá de fino tapizado negro. La habitación estaba oscura, así que al principio no pudo ver mucho.

-Voy por unas mantas-le dijo mientras encendía la chimenea que había ahí-Durante unos minutos Tyki desapareció para luego volver con una gruesa manta la cual dejo a un lado de Lavi.

-Gra-gracias…

El moreno solo le sonrió, luego se desabotono la camisa y la dejo cerca de el fuego de la chimenea. Lavi lo miro capturando en su mente para siempre cada detalle su pecho. Se quedaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, solo oyendo las respiraciones de ambos y castañear de los dientes de Lavi, que aun se congelaba

-¿Lavi?-le pregunto rompiendo el silencio

-¿si?

-¿Qué harías si en algún momento te dijera que…que no podemos vernos más?-su voz era seria

-¿Qué?...pues…yo…no sabría que hacer…espero que nunca me lo digas…-susurro mirando el piso de madera

Sin previo aviso Tyki se acerco hacia el mirándolo aun bastante serio. Lavi se quedo sin aliento mientras miraba su cara, estaba solo a unos cuantos centímetros de la suya.

-por favor dime… ¿Qué harías?

-Creo…que no lo soportaría…haría todo lo que pudiera para que te quedaras conmigo…

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque… ¿Por qué me estas preguntando estas cosas?

-Respóndeme-le pidió Tyki cercando sus labios a los de él, rozándose. Consciente del efecto que estaba teniendo en el chico pelirojo

-Por que te…amo…

-…Yo también…-le dijo besándolo por fin suavemente, para luego separarse un poco y empezarle a desabotonar la mojada camisa.-Ahora…-pego sus labios al pecho del chico-ahora, por favor, déjame poseerte…

-¿Me estas pidiendo permiso?-susurro Lavi cerrando los ojos

-Te estoy avisando…-le dijo empezando a morderle juguetonamente el cuello y después la clavícula. Lavi de pronto dejo de tener frio, sintiendo que se derretía con los besos que le estaban regalando…

Pronto Tyki fue bajando hacia los pantalones del chico y los desabrocho mientras le miraba el rostro. Lavi mantenía los ojos cerrados por el placer que sentía, sin dejar salir ningún sonido…En el entrenamiento de Bookman el viejo panda le enseño y lo acostumbro a no exteriorizar lo que sentía por dentro demasiado bien…pero ahora no era un bookman, era solo un chico que deseaba estar con aquella persona que amaba…disfrutaría y mantendría estas memorias por siempre…

Lavi no se dio cuenta cuando Tyki le quito los pantalones y la ropa interior, solo sintió la lengua del moreno saboreándolo…no pudo evitar dejar salir un suspiro de placer. Luego su boca en su miembro. Él echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarro con la mano izquierda del sofá como pudo y con la otra mano acaricio el cabello negro del otro.

Lavi no pudo evitar pensar que el panda estaría decepcionado de él… pero ese pensamiento fue desecho cuando Tyki se separo de él y se quito los pantalones increíblemente rápido.

Después Tyki puso las piernas de Lavi encima de sus hombros. Lavi-sonrojado-le miro casi suplicante, el moreno hizo caso de su suplica y se introdujo dentro de él…

Esta vez Lavi grito cerrando los ojos fuerza, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás y concentrándose solo en Tyki…

Tyki empezó lentamente y después embistió cada vez con más fuerza dejando sin aliento al pelirojo.

-Lavi…-le llamo, el pelirojo lo miro con las mejillas rojas-Recuerda, que…Que no importa…lo que lleguen a decir…yo te amo…y siempre lo hare… aunque digan lo contrario…Recuérdalo…Recuérdalo

-Lo…recordare…por siempre… ¡AH!-exclamo Lavi cuando el placer se incrementaba volviéndose casi insoportable…

Ambos gritaron de placer cuando llego el final…y así…ambos se durmieron profundamente.

----------------------------------------------------------------Por otra parte, en la Orden oscura…

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Kanda a Allen-Pareces preocupado

Estaban en la solitaria biblioteca, el mayor tenia acorralado al albino contra un estante

-Me preocupa Lavi…de seguro tu también te has dado cuenta… se ha estado comportando de forma muy extraña

-Moyashi, toda la Orden se dio cuenta, eres el último que apenas se da cuenta

-…-Allen se sonrojo-Dejando eso a un lado, ¿Porque estará así?

-…Por ti…-susurro Kanda tan bajo que el menor no lo escucho

-¿eh?

-No, lo sé, todos queremos estar solos alguna vez…-le respondió Kanda enojado porque Allen se preocupara por Lavi

-Yo no, -le replico mirándolo con ternura y después poniéndole los brazos al cuello-Yo quiero estar siempre contigo

-Tsk…deja de decir esas cosas-el samurái se sonrojo y luego le beso

-…mmm…me sigue preocupando…-Allen rompió el beso-No lo vi en todo el dia y ya es de noche…

-Ah…-suspiro exasperado-En la mañana lo vi pasar por un pasillo, sonreía y parecía que tenia mucha prisa por ir al pueblo. Estaba contento, ¿satisfecho?

-…

-De seguro ya está bien…ahora, ¿podemos seguir con lo que estábamos?

-Si…

Esa noche algunos del departamento científico juraron que habían oído algunos ruidos que salían de la biblioteca… pero nadie se atrevió a entrar a ver qué pasaba…por miedo a cierta espada de cierto samurái…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En fin… //// ¿Qué les pareció? Terrible, pésimo, malo, decepcionante… ah…igual espero de verdad que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito^^… así sin mas…EJEM, EJEM…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO (el penúltimo cap T.T) ALLEN AUN ESTA PREOCUPADO POR LAVI, ASÍ QUE SEGUIDO DE KANDA BUSCAN AL PELIROJO Y LO ENCUENTRAN CON CIERTO MORENO, PERO NO SOLO A ELLOS ENCUENTRAN SINO TAMBIEN A CIERTA NIÑA…LAVI DESCUBRE UN VERDAD TERRIBLE SOBRE TYKI… bueno esto es lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, espérenlo pronto^^ (de verdad me sorprendi a mi misma, no crei que realmente fuera a escribir lemon…jaja)en fin…HASTA ENTONCES BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^^


	14. Verdad

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Ah…este es el penúltimo capítulo de **Broma **ya falta tan poco para el final…Bueno, antes de que lean el cap déjenme agradecerles a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews _**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!!!!!!! **_. Ojala disfruten este cap^^

Todos los personajes que uso aquí son de Katsura Hoshino 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

14.-Verdad

En la mañana Allen se levanto-de nuevo- en la cama de cierto apuesto samurái, el cual-de nuevo-no se encontraba a su lado. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que-de nuevo- no llevaba nada puesto. Suspiro y se levanto de la cama, buscando con la mirada su ropa que estaba regada por toda la habitación. Temblo de frio y miro por la ventana, aun nevaba afuera.

-Buenos días Moyashi-le saludo Kanda que acababa de entrar

-¡Kanda!-exclamo Allen tomando una sabana para cubrirse el cuerpo

-Por dios, Moyashi, ¿aun te da pena que te vea?-le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-…-Allen solo se sonrojo-¿Qué traes ahí?

-ah si, ten-le entrego una taza de chocolate caliente-Hace frio

-No me había dado cuenta…-susurro para Allen si sarcásticamente, y bebió casi de un jalón el tibio y dulce chocolate

-¿Qué?

-No nada…Oi,Kanda …

-¿mmm?

-Este…-Allen dudo- ¿Has visto a Lavi cuando saliste?

-No, ¿Aun sigues preocupado?-el samurái suspiro- …Vamos a buscarlo si quieres, no quiero que sigas preocupándote por ese conejo hiperactivo

-Está bien, ¡Vamos!-exclamo Allen contento mientras se vestia

Minutos después ambos exorcistas salieron de la Orden abrigados. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve blanca lo que les dificultaba caminar un poco. Aun abrigado Allen tenia frio así que Kanda lo atrajo hacia él calentándolo y haciéndolo sonrojar.

Buscaron en el café, en varias tiendas y por la plaza, incluso por algunos bares ya que Kanda decía que Lavi podría encontrarse en cualquier lugar…

Después de dar varias vueltas por todo el pueblo sin encontrar signos del pelirojo, decidieron regresarse al café a tomar algo.

En el momento que entraron se calentaron y mientras miraban donde sentarse una mesera se les acerco.

-Buenos Dias-les saludo alegremente la joven mesera

-Buenos Dias-saludo Allen con una encantadora sonrisa

-Buenos…Dias- Kanda se quedo durante unos segundos en shock. Era exactamente la misma mesera que los había atendido la otra vez (_cap 2_), así que le dirigió una mirada de los mas fría

-Ahí hay una mesa, por favor síganme-les dijo, una vez sentados les dio la carta-llamenme cuando decidan que pedir

-Si. -respondió Allen

La mesera se alejo de ellos sin embargo Kanda se percato de que aun los miraba. El samurái la miro dispuesto a asustarla y alejarla lo más posible de su Moyashi, pero cuando la miro se sorprendió cuando la vio inclinarse a modo de disculpa. Kanda sabía que por lo que hizo la otra vez.

-Bien, yo ya sé que pedir ¿Y…tu?-le pregunto dudando que volviera a pedir un pastel de chocolate

-Si, también ya se-dijo haciéndole una seña a la mesera para que se acercara

-¿Qué van a pedir?-les pregunto amablemente, ya no había rastro alguna de picardía en sus ojos.

-Yo…-Allen pidió su acostumbrada lista de postres

-Yo solo un te-pidió Kanda evitando la mirada de la joven

-Bien, esperen unos minutos.

Una vez que se fue Allen miro por la ventana. De verdad estaba muy preocupado por Lavi, las pocas veces que lo había visto tenia la mirada perdida, un tanto triste…

-Deja de preocuparte-le dijo Kanda- ese conejo ya esta lo bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo…

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-Lástima que sea tan hiperactivo…

-Esa es una de las cosas que me preocupa…

La mesera les llevo su pedido y una vez que terminaron de comer salieron del café. Allen salió primero y cuando Kanda se disponía a salir miro de nuevo hacia atrás donde estaba la mesera

-Lo siento, por lo de la otra vez-le dijo acordándose de cuendo le avento a la cra el pastel y el café caliente

-No se preocupe…-le respondió con una sonrisa -creo que me lo merecía, tal vez se me paso la mano…

-…Y…Gracias…

Kanda salió del café y se reunió con el albino que estaba mirando las desiertas calles. Decidieron dar una vuelta más antes de regresar a la Orden y mientras caminaban por las frias calles vieron de repente dos siluetas. Allen sonrio al reconocer el cabello rojo de Lavi y corrió hacia él.

-¡Lavi!-exclamo mientras Kanda lo seguía calmadamente

-¡Allen! y ¡Yu!-exclamo Lavi feliz de verlos

-Tsk, te dije que dejaras de llamarme por mi nombre, Usagui…

-¿Lavi, donde…-empezo a preguntar Allen

Kanda y el albino pararon de caminar cuando vieron a un hombre moreno al lado de Lavi. Ninguno de los dos exorcistas lo conocían pero había algo en el que les daba un mal presentimiento. En especial Kanda "¿Quién es este tipo? Huele…huele a…a sangre…"pensó

-¡Ah, es cierto!-dijo Lavi-Él se llama Tyki Mikk

-Mucho gusto-les saludo el moreno con una sonrisa

-I-Igualmente-dijo Allen sorprendido

-…-Kanda no dijo nada

-pzzz…pzzz-le llamo Allen a Lavi, este se acerco-¿Quién es exactamente?-le susurro

-Eh…pues…como explicarlo…estoy con él…

-¿Estas saliendo con él?...Que bien, Me alegro por ti-le susurro

Mientras tanto Tyki y Kanda se miraban el uno al otro, el segundo desconfiaba…

-Bueno-dijo Lavi-este Allen y él es Kanda-los presento

-Entonces son tus amigos…-dijo Tyki mirándolos con curiosidad

-Bien Tyki, encontraste a mas exorcistas-dijo una voz jovial detrás del moreno

Todos miraron con curiosidad.

-¡Tu!-exclamo Allen (autora: aquí Allen ya conoció a Road)

-¡Road! ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Tyki a la chica

-¡Lavi, alejate de ellos!-le dijo Allen al pelirojo

-¿Qué? Pero, ¿Por qué?-Lavi estaba confundido

-Hola Allen-saludo Road con una sonrisa

-¡Lavi ellos son nuestro enemigos!

-¿Los conoces?-le pregunto Kanda al menor

-Si. Ya la conocía a ella. Son parte de una tal familia de Noe-explico Allen

-¿No..e?¿Noe?-repitio Lavi en shock.

Lavi sabia quienes eran los Noe…El viejo Panda le había hablado de ellos, estaban con el Conde del Milenio. Ellos era sus enemigos…pero…¿Y Tyki?...No podía ser cierto

-¡Tyki tu no eres un Noe!¿verdad?-le dijo al moreno-…¿verdad?

-Si soy un Noe, Lavi. Soy tu enemigo y debo eliminarte junto con todos los exorcistas…-de repente su mirada se volvió fría…

-No…no…-Lavi no salía del shock

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, este fue el capitulo 14º. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado^^ Como dije hace rato este es el penúltimo capítulo…eso significa que el siguiente es el final…EJEM EJEM….EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE **BROMA **LAVI NO SALE DE SUS ASOMBRO. NO PUEDE CREER QUE TYKI SEA UN NOE…JUSTO CUANDO CREIA QUE PODRIA SER FELIZ, SU CORAZÓN SE AGRIETA POR EL DOLOR…PERO…CUANDO ÉL SE VA, EL PELIROJO RECUERDA UNAS PALABRAS…¿QUE PASARA CON LAVI? ¿QUE SERA DE SU AMOR? ¿COMO ACABARA ESTA HISTORIA? Pues léanlo en el próximo y ultimo cap. Espero que les vaya a gustar^^ Así las dejo^^ ENTONCES HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP^^ BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!y _**muchas gracias**_ otra vez por sus reviews^^


	15. Felicidad

Hola(por última vez en este fic T.T)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vaya…este es ultimo capitulo…Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leído esta historia desde el principio y a quienes me han enviado lindos reviews^^: _**GRavity Girl, monika, Apple_Rin, NIKONIKO-CHAN, Ichi - Ichi, yumeyluna, Yamiseth, Jigoku Yuki, kaede_kitsune , Sairen Tensa, karina-chan, yuki-souma, sweetChokorote-Girl ,Aicerg H KyNe, **__**Subby-EgoistVampire**__**, **__**Uelb noissaP**__**, **__**Neko Arimasu Sekai**__**. **__**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES Y DICULPENME SI ME FALTO ALGUNA ^^**_…En fin…Aquí está el cap **15º**…

Todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de **Katsura Hoshino**^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**15.-Felicidad**

La nieve empezó a caer sobre los exorcistas y sobre los dos Noes. La nieve se acumulaba en sus cabezas y en sus repente fue como si alguien hubiera extinguido todo sonido. Todo quedo en completo silencio… Miradas iban de un lado a otro, miradas inquietas, malévolas, confundidas…

-Si soy un Noé, Lavi. Soy tu enemigo y debo eliminarte junto con todos los exorcistas…-de repente su mirada se volvió fría…

-No…no…-Lavi no salía del shock -¡No es cierto!... De ser cierto ¿¡Por qué no me mataste cuando estaba descuidado?!

-…-Tyki pareció pensar su respuesta un poco-Porque quería que me llevaras hasta tus amigos…para así poder matarlos a todos juntos…

-¡No! ¡Tú…tú dijiste que me amabas!

-¿No lo entiendes, exorcista? Tyki nunca te quiso. ¿Verdad Tyki?-le dijo Road

-Soy un Noé, no puedo amar a un exorcista…-respondió el moreno

-¡Bien dicho!...-la chica suspiro-Sin embargo El Conde me ha dicho que te detuviera, Tyki.

-¿Qué?... ¿Porque? –Pregunto Tyki-Es la oportunidad perfecta para matarlos. Tres de una vez.

Allen se preparo para activar su inocencia y Kanda desenvaino su espada, ambos dispuestos a pelear contra los Noe. Conscientes de que podrían perder la batalla. Lavi mientras tanto, no se movio de su lugar, aun bastante confundido…

El corazón de Lavi se agrietaba por la traición, el dolor, la tristeza…la decepción. Desde que conoció a Tyki pensó que este era muy sincero…que nunca le mentía…y tal vez nunca lo hizo pero oculto la verdad sobre su identidad…su horrible identidad…Un Noé…nunca se lo imagino…

No quería aceptarlo, aquella persona que dijo que lo amaba ahora estaba diciendo que lo iba a matar…Simplemente no podía creer que fuera cierto…Era absurdo, ridículo…

-Vamos, Bookman junior, acéptalo de una vez-le dijo Road como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento

-…Tyki…-susurro Lavi mirando los ojos del Noé. No era la misma mirada tibia que le había visto antes…

Mientras Lavi intentaba salir del shock, Allen y Kanda se mantenían en silencio preguntándose qué hacer.

Allen sintió una inmensa lastima por su amigo pelirojo. Amar a alguien y luego que esa persona te salga con que te uso… Lavi debería sentirse devastado…Quería hacer o decir algo pero no sabía que…

Kanda miro a Lavi. Aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir, muy en su interior sentía también lastima por el pelirojo. Nunca dijo nada pero de algún modo siempre lo supo. Desde que Allen y él empezaron a estar juntos, el pelirojo los miraba con tristeza y dolor, incluso envidia… Pero obviamente él no iba a dejar a Allen por nada del mundo…De algún modo-aunque tampoco lo iba a aceptar frente a nadie-se sintió aliviado cuando lo vio por los pasillos contento e impaciente por salir al pueblo, desde un principio se dio cuenta de que este había encontrado a alguien a quien amar…pero…pero ahora ese alguien lo había traicionado…

Un Noe…Lavi no pudo enamorarse de alguien peor…

Los minutos pasaban de manera extremadamente lenta, el silencio se hacía más tenso, y las miradas mas inquietas…

-Tyki-le dijo Road como si nada-el Conde nos espera –entones del suelo apareció una puerta estrafalaria.

-Si…-suspiro-es una lástima…pero yo mismo me encargare de matarlos después…

-Ya veremos si tus ladridos son igual de fuertes que tus mordidas…-le dijo Kanda fríamente pero con una sonrisa-Seré yo quien te mate después…

-¡Nos vemos, Allen!-exclamo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta y dejando salir una risita. Después desapareció por la puerta

-…-Kanda apretó fuertemente su espada. Si esa mocosa se atrevía a tocar o a dirigirle la palabra a su Allen otra vez, la iba a despedazar…

-Nos vemos…-les dijo Tyki acercándose a la puerta-Adiós…Lavi…-y antes de desaparecer por la puerta el moreno le dirigió al pelirojo una sonrisa...y movió labios diciendo algo que el albino y Kanda no lograron descifrar…

La puerta desapareció también y los exorcistas dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. El albino y el samurái miraron a Lavi quien estaba de espaldas a ellos y quien curiosamente tenía ahora una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Aquella sonrisa que Tyki le había dirigido lo decía todo. Recordó las palabras de Tyki aquella noche de pasión… Realmente le amaba…No importaba lo que los demás dijeran, él siempre lo iba a amar… Lo iba a amar aunque terminara matándolo…

Lavio cerró los ojos sintiendo una gran felicidad en el corazón. Las últimas palabras que le había dicho Tyki le hicieron sentirse más feliz que nunca…

"_Lavi…No puedo…no debo a amar a un exorcista…pero yo no ame a un exorcista…yo ame a un chico pelirojo que encontré mientras caminaba por la calle…y lo amare por siempre…aun cuando te mate…"_ Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo Tyki antes de irse por aquella puerta.

-¿Lavi?-le llamo Allen-¿Estás bien?

-¿Bien?-le respondió el pelirojo dándose la vuelta-Estoy mejor que nunca en mi vida.

Allen y Kanda se sorprendieron de su respuesta. Pero aliviados de que el chico no estuviera destrozado por dentro…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- Varios meses después…

_Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda, Choji y sus dos compañeros llegaron al edo con Chomusuke_…

Lavi lanzo un ataque contra el Conde del Milenio, quien lo esquivo sin dificultad riendo.

-Tonto…ese ataque ni siquiera está al nivel de un general…-les dijo el Conde-No se esfuercen no van a poder ganar JAJAJA

-Ya verá…-dijo Lavi

-¿Con que ese es tal Conde del Milenio?-pregunto Krory

-Si…¡Vamos!-exclamo el pelirojo

Ambos exorcistas se lanzaron al aire para atacar, pero justo en ese momento algo paso en medio de ellos dos. Lavi y Krory se dieron la vuelta para ver que era ese algo…o mas bien ese alguien…

Lavi casi se cae del techo de una casa al ver aquella cara tan perfecta, ese cabello negro, ese cuerpo…Tyki…

-El es…-susurro Lenalee-¡Es el Noé que ataco a Allen!-exclamo

-Hola, Lavi…ha pasado un tiempo…-Saludo el Noé con una sonrisa

-…Tyki…-Lavi intento reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad…

Dias después de que Tyki se había ido él lo había extrañado bastante, y rogo porque estuviera bien, pero…pero no pudo evitar sentirse enfurecido cuando vio como le destruyo el brazo a Allen sin piedad alguna, dejándolo moribundo. Aquella vez que lo vio en la memoria de Timcampy, no lo vio como la persona que había amado sino como un verdadero Noé…

A pesar de lo enojado que estaba por lo que le hizo Allen, sonrio...

-¿Por qué…¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Allen?-le pregunto

-Tú sabes muy bien la respuesta, Lavi…Porque soy un Noé…y Un Noe debe matar a los exorcistas…

-¿Y Yo?

-¿Por qué me haces preguntas si ya sabes las respuestas?

-Ya veo…Entonces…

-Entonces…- le dijo Tyki -te matare…

-¡Intentalo!-exclamo Lavi dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas

Lavi preparo su martillo más que dispuesto a dar todo lo que tenía en esa pelea, después de todo era su debe como exorcista... Igualmente Tyki no iba a dejar que le matasen, así que también pelearía con todas sus fuerzas…

Ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado peleando, pero no les importaba, solo se concentraban en seguir atacando.

-No te preocupes, Lavi-dijo el Noé sonriendo-Te daré una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

-Que considerado de tu parte.-le respondió el pelirojo- Pero seré yo quien te mate-sintió que aquellas palabras no las dijo él. Sino su lado exorcista, No su lado humano…el corazón se le estrujo…

La pelea era entre un Noé y un exorcista. Ambos cumpliendo con su deber, …pero…sus lados humanos aun se amaban…

Dos puercoespines que saben que no pueden estar juntos porque se lastimaran con sus espinas, pero aun así lo intentan… (autora: para ser sincera, no estoy muy segura de que esta frase este bien usada aquí…)

Parecieron pasar horas en esa batalla. Tyki y Lavi no se dieron cuenta de cuando llego el equipo de Tiedoll, pero Kanda y Maire ya se encontraban pelando contra un enorme akuma, Miranda se mantenía en un campo que hizo con su inocencia para proteger a Lenalee, Choji y sus compañeros…

En un momento de la batalla contra el enorme akuma, Kanda pudo detectar una melena blanca muy familiar…Era Allen…El samurái sonrio mientras veía como el peliblanco ayudaba a Lenalee y compañía…

(autora: Es seguro…completamente seguro…Me van a Odiar por )

De repente en medio de toda aquella batalla un grito de dolor hizo que todos pararan de pelear…

Allen que acababa de llegar se dio la vuelta intentando ver de dónde venia el grito y en medio del humo vio con horror dos figuras…(autora: Oh dios…realmente me van a )

Tyki y Lavi estaban abrazados o eso parecía… ambos estaban manchados de sangre carmesí, se miraban a los ojos y ambos tenían una calida sonrisa en los labios…luego se derrumbaron en el suelo…

-¡¡¡LAVI!!!-exclamo Allen aterrorizado

-¿Tyki?-se pregunto el Conde-ah…sabía que no debía dejarte salir a vagar por ahí…

Allen, Kanda y los demás exorcistas se acercaron a la escena tan rápido como pudieron, esperando lo peor…

-Tyki…-susurro Lavi-siempre…te voy a recordar…aun cuando…me muera

- Yo…siempre te voy a amar…por siempre…en el otro mundo-le respondió Tyki entre jadeos…

-No te preocupes…No iras solo…Yo…Yo te acompañare…

-Seria genial…pero yo me voy al infierno…

-No me importa…si yo tengo que ir…al infierno…para estar contigo…-Lavi observo a sus amigos que no paraban de llorar

-¡Lavi!-exclamo lenalee -¡No te mueras!¡Porfavor!

-¡Te vas a recuperar!-le dijo Allen

-¡Lo siento!¡Lo siento mucho, Lavi!¡Si yo…si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte!-se lamento Miranda

-…-Kanda miraba al pelirojo con una mirada seria…Lavi iba a morir…

-Voy a estar…bien…-susurro Lavi con una sonrisa

Tyki por su parte miraba a Skin y al Conde, quienes sabían cuál sería su final…

El Noé y el exorcista se miraron por última vez, agarrados de la mano enfrentarían a la muerte… La sangre les brotaba por la boca. Pronto los ojos de ambos empezaron a perder el brillo…la vida…

------------------------------------------------------Después de haber estado en el Arca…

Todos los exorcistas ya se encontraban en la Orden, habían pasado cinco días de que regresaron del Arca… pero ninguno de ellos celebraba el seguir vivos…

Lavi había muerto…y no había nada que pudieran hacer…Habían logrado salvar el cuerpo de Lavi, el cual yacía en un Ataud negro con el emblema de la Orden en plata…

Nadie sonreía, todos estaban devastados… Komui intentaba consolarlos diciéndoles que Lavi había muerto feliz y con la persona que realmente amaba…

-Kanda…-le dijo Allen al samurái. Estaban en la terraza mirando el cielo azul…

-¿Qué?

-¿Y si…Y si yo muriera en esta guerra? –Kanda le dio un golpe en la cabeza-¡Ouch!¿Eso porque fue?

-Por decir esas cosa, Moyashi-le miro a los ojos-Si mueres, yo mismo me encargare de desquitarme con tu cuerpo…ah…Moyashi…Jamás debes pensar en eso…

-…Pero…¿Qué tal si despierto en el 14º?...Tu ¿Me harías un favor…?

-¿Qué?

-Podrías…¿podrías matarme?-bajo la mirada

-…Idiota…-Kanda le levanto la cara con una mano, Allen lloraba- Si despiertas en el 14º, yo seré el que te…matara…Nadie mas…y luego…veré la forma de unirme a ti…-Y unió sus labios mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban unas cuantas lagrimas…

_La vida no siempre es feliz…podemos morir…pero no siempre la muerte es dolorosa, no siempre morimos en la soledad…a veces morimos con una sonrisa en los labios, a veces con la persona amada…_

_Siempre podemos llegar a ser felices y a encontrar la persona amada, aquella persona que te comprenderá, que te consolara abrazándote sin decir nada, que te dejara hundir tu cara en su pecho y llorar hasta estar seca, que dirá palabras de apoyo en los momento más difíciles, que te hará reír con sus comentarios, que te hará sonrojar con sus besos, que te hará suspirar con sus caricias…aquella persona que pasara toda su vida contigo y que incluso daría la vida misma por ti…_

_Aun cuando pienses que siempre estarás hundido en un mar de soledad y tristeza, nunca olvides que en algún lugar, tal vez en el menos esperado, encontraras a alguien que te ame y que te alargue el brazo para sacarte de ese negro mar…_

_Vive tu vida con una sonrisa en los labios…aun en los momentos tristes debes sentir por lo menor una pisca de esperanza y… felicidad…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Puff…este fue el ultimo capitulo T.T De seguro me odian por haber matado al lindo pelirojo, pero murió feliz…Bueno. Ojala les haya agrado esta historia por lo menos un poquito^^ Esperare con mucho gusto sus comentarios^^ o regaños T.T

Espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola para ustedes ^^ Y Bueno esta es mi despedida en este fic, pero pronto seguiré con otros fics entre ellos: _Atentamente ¿quién? (_que deje totalmente abandonado), y probablemente escribiré una idea que tengo en la cabeza, solo espero que no sea demasiado absurda o loca, si tienen curiosidad el titulo que probablemente le pondré es _Sueños de otros Mundos_

En Fin Gracias a todas^^…ENTONCES ¡¡¡¡¡HASTA MI PROXIMO FIC!!!!!!NOS VEMOS!!!!!!BYE!!!!!!!!!


End file.
